Vengeance
by Idling ISL
Summary: After strange happenings and a failed drug deal bust involving Night Howlers, Finnick is murdered and Nick sets out to achieve vengeance on the culprits. (NOTE: This is an extremely cringey story.)
1. Pilot

**Finally, the officially canon sequel to Ambition is here! If you're new, than I suggest you read Ambition first to get familiar with a few certain characters in the story, or not. Your choice.**

The ever so annoying alarm clock set at 5:30 AM on Judy Hopps' desk next to her bed went off. Groaning in frustration, she slowly got up and proceeded to shut off the alarm. After waking up a bit, she exited her shockingly small apartment and entered the bathroom across the hallway and had a shower.

Judy continued her morning routine she had gotten used to; have shower, get dressed, have coffee and go meet Nick at the ZPD headquarters before starting work.

The rabbit exited and locked the door before heading outside and into the streets of Zootopia. Luckily the station wasn't too far from her place, only a five minute walk.

People all around her walked to their destinations in a hurried pace. Cars drove from one place to the next, occasionally almost hitting a jaywalker before getting an angry yell back.

"Classy Zootopia." She said to herself.

The ZPD headquarters came into view after turning a corner. Not even 2 minutes later, the bunny was inside the headquarters.

Immediately she noticed the person she knew most in the city; Nick Wilde. A sweet, charming fox that claimed he made would make $200 a day, or he _did,_ anyway.

He was busy talking to their other friend at the reception, Benjamin Clawhauser. Probably the most well known officer other than the Chief himself.

"Hey, Carrots!" Nick called and waved.

"What's up, you two?" Judy ran over to the desk.

"Nothin'" Their overweight friend said. "Just debating on what the next case'll be."

"I say leave it to the FBI. I ain't gonna deal with that crap for another decade." The fox exaggerated.

"Ha-ha. Get used to it, Nick." She said, looking up at him. "Better get on shift before you-know-who gets upset." Neither could agree more and decided to say goodbye to Ben and start the shift.

The two cops went out back to their police cruiser. "Who's driving? Me?" Nick asked.

Judy cast him a glance. "Nah, I _still_ don't trust you. Wasn't that like, the first time you've driven in years?" He nodded. "Thought so. No driver's seat for you."

He gave her the puppy eyes and flattened his ears, but got a negative response as his friend proceeded to enter the car and start it up. He got in the passenger seat and put on his favourite aviator sunglasses as they drove out of the police parking lot and turned on the police radio.

"So... doing anything tonight, Fluff?"

"Nope. You?"

"Probably gonna hang with Fin. Try to get him to stop smoking."

"Ever smoked before?"

"Once, hated it. Never smoked again." Nick turned his head out the window to see a sheep drunk out of their mind. "Uh, Carrots, better check this guy out." He poked at her and pointed at the mammal in the street.

The car pulled over and stopped. The duo got out and confronted the sheep.

"Ayyyy! Wassup guys..." He said. Judy barked a police code into the radio as Nick confronted him.

"Doing good. Looks like you had a nice night. Anyway, I want you to do a couple of things for me, please." His partner took notice of his manners.

"I never knew Officer Wilde could say please!" She called. Nick waved her off and continued to do a sobriety test.

"Alright. Without moving your head, I want you to simply just look at this pen." He took out a pen and held it up as high as he could. "And just follow it with your eyes, nothin' else. Got it?"

"Hey, man. I got business to a-attend..." He said

"I'm sure you do, sir. Be cooperative and you'll be on your way." Judy reassured.

"J-just lemme go. I gotta deliver the _stuff_ to my boss, aight?"

"What kind of stuff?" Nick asked.

"Y'know, this purple flower or whatever. Gotta bring a whole bunch of em' for the meeting in a few d-days." Judy jumped up and grabbed the pen out of Nick's paw and wrote the info down on a notepad.

After noting what the sheep said, she continued to ask questions. "Where's this 'meeting' and when?"

"Uhhhh... I think it's at an office building in Downtown. In aboooouuut... 3 days..." The rabbit continued to write notes down as Nick just stood there.

"Which building?" The fox officer asked. The sheep pointed to a sandy-brown building only a few blocks away.

"Thank you sir, now for _your_ personal safety, you will be placed under arrest." The perpetrator stood there dumbfounded as Nick cuffed him.

"Why am I goin' to jail?"

She stopped and thought of an answer. "Uh, it's for your personal safety. Everything will be explained once you're a little sober." They loaded into the back of the police car.

"Hi!" A young voice called. Both officers turned to see a small hippo with her mother there. "My Mommy wishes you stay alive." Judy gave a thumbs ups before entering the car with Nick.

"We better get a promotion for this!" Nick cheered in excitement.

"You know how the Chief is. I doubt it."

"You have a point, Fluff. Now let's get this joker off the streets." He turned on the police radio and picked up the microphone and gave Ben the good news.

"Hey, you back there! One last question." The rabbit called while still paying attention to the road.

"Y-yeah?"

"Who's in this meeting of yours?"

"Uhh, lemme think." He took a moment to remember. "My boss... A weird lookin' fox... And that's it."

Both cops shrugged.

 **Kinda a typical start, but oh well.**


	2. New Case

**Hey there guys! Hopefully anyone new has read Ambition so you get some of the story.**

ZPD Headquarters

"Officer Hopps and Wilde. So I've been informed that you may have gotten word on a possible drug deal?" Chief Bogo asked as the two officers sat in the oversized chairs.

"Yes! Nick pointed out a misdemeanour in public, whom we arrested for public intoxication. He mentioned something about Night Howlers and a meeting in a few days." Judy informed as their boss took in the information.

Nick spoke up. "Apparently there's a fox and his boss... dunno who they are."

"Don't be concerned about names, _fox._ All I need are these criminals off my streets, and since you found out about the deal, it's _your_ case to deal with. Tactics and strategies are entirely on your decisions."

"Am I getting a promotion if all goes well, sir?" He asked. Bogo stopped and thought for a moment.

"That... will depend. I'll have yet to decide. Alright, you two are dismissed, now get out of my sight and continue your duties."

The fox and rabbit jumped down off their chairs and exited the room and into the lobby.

"Hey guys!" Ben Clawhauser called from the main desk while watching a Gazelle music video on his phone. "How'd it go?"

"To sum it up for ya' Chief Buffalo Butt wants us to lead the whole thing behind it." Nick said.

"Game plan?"

"Haven't decided yet. C'mon, it hasn't even been a day yet!" Judy whined. Her friends shrugged.

Nick started to text on his phone out of boredom as they talked. "Another freaking case. Wish me luck. XXXOOO" He said as he texted.

Ben giggled. "Momma textin' you?" He shook his head no.

"My mom hasn't said anything to me in like a year. That ain't an exaggeration." The bunny started getting impatient.

"Love to talk more, but uh, gotta go resume duties!" She started to pull on Nick's arm and nearly dragged him away as he squirmed. "Remember! Don't use the C word!"

They got into the patrol car and started up the engine and drove away from the headquarters.

"So, _Nick._ Who's the guys behind this?"

He turned and looked at her. "Carrots, how should I know?"

Judy grinned. "Didn't you say that you knew everyone in town?"

"I think, but I was lying!" He began to laugh.

She flattened her huge bunny ears. "Ha-ha." She laughed sarcastically. "No wonder you foxes are 'untrustworthy'." Nick heard the remark and got upset.

"Judy, don't you _dare_ joke about that!" He said in a very serious tone. The rabbit took notice of her friend actually saying her real name, which never happens. "Dark humour's one thing, but joking about a stereotype that made one guy's childhood horrible? Not. Funny."

She didn't do anything other than drive on the streets of Zootopia, surprised at Nick's sudden hostility. She pulled the car over to a parking lot and stopped. Neither said anything to eachother and stared out the window.

"I-I'm sorry Nick. I didn't realize tha-" Judy was cut off by the sight of a tear forming in one of his eyes. He noticed and wiped it away.

"I've had a really bad life, and it was because of that stereotype. You know the story." He said.

She put her paw on his shoulder. "I know, I know. Can't say the same for me."

"There's only been two real accomplishments in my life, and one is _you._ If I had never met you, than maybe I'd still be a loser stuck on the streets. The second, is was my military career years ago."

"You worked in the military?" She asked.

"I wasn't a soldier or anything. I made drones and robots for them."

She cocked an eyebrow up at his claim. "I don't believe you!" He laughed.

"Lots of people don't. I just had a charm in tech and science throughout high school, university and college." He looked at his accomplice.

"That's really nice, Nick. Glad to hear it, and I believe you 100%." Judy said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, now we probably start lookin' for trouble, Fluff." Both officers started to look around, making sure nothing suspicious was going on. The police radio came on, scaring the both of them at once.

"Officer requesting backup at a traffic stop on the corner of College and Bay Street."

"Wanna take it?" Nick asked.

"Sure. It's been boring enough all day."

He clicked the microphone on. "10-4, we'll take the call." And clicked it off before putting it back.

"Copy. Respond Code 2." Dispatch said.

Judy calmly drove the cruiser to their destination throughout the dense city traffic. The stop was about 4 blocks away.

 **And that's the end of tonight's chapter. Note, the chapter schedule for Return and Unfinished will switch between weeks, so one week I'll post chapters for Return and the next for Unfinished. I may or may not upload for both during a week. It honestly depends.**


	3. Gathering A Clue

**Hey people of the internet! Sorry for not posting for the last few days. I've been enjoying my week off of school.**

The next day, 5:30 AM

Nick immediately arose at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He quickly shut it off. "Ugh, another day, another pat-" He remembered the case he and Judy were assigned to the previous day. The fox slowly for out of his bed and went to his kitchen and made some coffee.

After doing so, he went to into the small living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV but made sure to turn the volume down on the TV so Finnick wouldn't be rudely awakened by it. Nick scrolled through the different channels hoping something was on, but typical Zootopia television never had any good shows on in the morning.

He turned off the TV and searched for his phone somewhere on the small table next to the couch. His fingers eventually found it and grabbed ahold of it. Nick brought it up to his face and turned it on and entered his lock code. His green eyes met the screen of the home screen and noticed he had a few text messages.

Of course, the first one was from his police partner, Judy Hopps. No big surprise there. He opened it up and read the text.

"Remember we got the case k?"

Nick quickly typed his reply. "yea ik"

"K good dont be a dumb fox and be late" Judy replied. He smirked at her text.

"i had coffee u probably had carrots so i duno"

"Ha ha. Anyways we need to think up of our plan got any clues to who these guys might be"

"no w8 on second thought maybe"

"Who"

"we'll ask mr big he should know"

"If we arent iced then good plan lets do it"

Nick turned off his phone and went into the bedroom to grab his uniform. Finnick was snoring heavily on the top of the bunk bed as usual. He snuck quietly into the room and opened the dresser and got out his uniform before exiting the room and entered the bathroom. Nick quickly had a shower, got changed and then flattened out the fur on his head and tail.

With all the morning chores done, he grabbed his phone and went out the door. The station was a good fifteen minute walk from his apartment.

When he arrived, Judy was sitting on a nearby bench that was clearly way to large for her and waved. "You're one minute late!" She laughed.

"Sorry, I was busy texing some rabbit. Dunno who." He said sarcastically.

"Very funny, _Nick._ Anyways, the Chief has allowed us to take time out of our duties to collect info on the deal going down in a few days, so we're open to talk to Mr. Big, that's if he doesn't try to ice us again."

"He won't. I promise." Nick reassured. "We sorted out our problems so it's all good."

Judy groaned. "Hopefully." And made a disappointed face.

"Well, Carrots, we better get going." She agreed and they went out back and hopped inside their regular police cruiser.

"Mr. Big still lives in Tundra Town right?" Nick nodded.

"Last time I checked." They drove through the streets of Downtown Zootopia and eventually reached the large wall that bordered the two districts. After paying a toll, they drove onto the snowy streets.

"Maybe it was a better idea to put chains on, Fluff."

"I can agree with you for once." She slowed down the car and proceeded to pull over, but instead the car did a 360 degree spin before coming to a stop as both officers screamed. "Yeah... Definitely good idea!"

The duo got out and went to the trunk and opened it up. In plain view were the chains. The next half hour of putting them on was a nightmare for Nick and Judy, but they pulled it off.

"Okay... Nick, gimme directions. I still barely know Tundra Town or the Arctic district as a whole. Maybe I am a dumb bunny. Haha!" She laughed at her own joke. Her accomplice groaned in disappointment at her repetitive joke and flattened his ears.

He started giving directions to Mr. Big's place. Luckily for Judy, it wasn't far. The car came to a stop in the snow covered parking lot. Both got out.

"Maybe I should've brought a coat. This fur is only for show and tell!" Nick complained. "Maybe bring some boots or something too."

"Ya' think?" Judy said sarcastically.

They approached the doors to the building and Nick reached up and gave it a knock. A camera popped out from the top and looked at them before contracting back. The doors slowly opened.

Inside was the huge hallway they were familiar with. The fox and rabbit both ran inside to escape the cold air. The doors slowly closed.

A polar bear revealed himself. "I take it you're visiting the Boss?" He asked. They nodded.

"Then come with me. Now remember, he's still shaky around cops so don't try anything stupid!" He warned. He led them to a room and opened it.

On a desk was a tiny chair, sitting in it was none other than Mr. Big himself. "Ah, Nicky. What brings you and your friend here?" He asked as they stepped inside the room.

"A couple of questions is all, sir." Judy responded.

"First, you can strip yourselves of those weapons and put them on the table so I can ensure that I can trust you. Your radios too." Both officers, with no choice started putting their guns and nightsticks in table. Finally their radios.

"Please ask away."

Nick cleared his throat. "Do you know any drug deals going on in town that involve sheep and a... ' _weird lookin' fox_ ' by any chance?" Mr. Big shook his tiny head.

"I may not know about every drug deal in Zootopia, but I do know that these people are associated with Dawn Bellwether." Both the rabbit and fox gasped at the words. Judy quickly took out a notepad and pen and started writing things down.

"Alright." She started. "Know anything else about it?"

"It's indeed possible that they're trying to finish what _she_ started, but this fox character... I am unsure of. To my knowledge, no predator supported Bellwether after her true nature was revealed." He had a point.

"Anything else?" Nick asked while flattening his ears. Mr. Bug shook his head once again.

"Thank you for your time, sir. May we leave and retrieve our weapons?" Judy asked.

"Go ahead, and have luck on this case of yours." Nick walked up to the desk and started putting his weapons and firearms into his utility belt and put his radio back. His friend did the same before being escorted back to the main entrance and out into the cold.

 **I actually updated! Always be sure to review, it helps!**


	4. Robbery In Progress

**What is up Drama- Oh crap, dead meme. I'm sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

Chief Bogo's office, ZPD Headquarters

"Officer Hopps, have you decided on your approach yet?" Judy's boss, Chief of Police Bogo asked.

"Officer Wilde and I are currently discussing that. One option we can consider is a sting operation." She msuggested. Bogo thought about that for a moment.

"If you wish to use that tactic, then you're the one going undercover." The rabbit shook her head.

"Just... lemme think it out with Officer Wilde, okay?"

"I think you need to. Go ahead, I don't have any reason to keep you here any longer. You're dismissed." She hopped off the huge chair and exited the office. To the right was an elevator. She walked over to it and took it down to the lobby.

In the middle where the reception was located, was Nick and Clawhauser. Two good friends.

"... And his skeleton and the doctor was never seen again! Haha!" Nick joked. Ben laughed too.

A couple of officers approached the desk, one holding a box of donuts and another with a box of cereal. "Eat up, fat boy!" One of them said. The fat cheetah's face lit up.

"You two are awesome!" He complimented.

"Here comes Carrots." Nick said.

"Hey guys!" She greeted. "We still gotta think of our options, Nick. We still don't know what our game plan is!"

"You guys better figure that out." Ben suggested.

"Yeah... Nick, let's go talk around the back. It's too noisy in here!" Judy grabbed his arm and began to drag him away.

"Gee, Carrots! Ow! Quit!" Nick complained. He finally broke free of his friend's grasp. "In all seriousness Fluff you have a bad habit of doing that." He rubbed is arm. She looked up at him.

"You're gonna get carried away talking to Ben! YOU have a bad habit of doing that." She retorted.

"Touché. Anyways, what're we doin' for the big meeting tomorrow? Waltz in guns blazing?" The fox asked. Judy facepalmed. His jokes seemed to grow old once Nick said them.

"Seriously, no joking, Nicholas Wilde. Gimme some ideas other than that." Nick stopped and thought for a moment. It seemed like hours. Finally he brought a finger up.

"Why don't we just do the same thing we did in the savage place? We could have other guys barge in there once we know it's the real deal." He suggested, shrugging.

"Beats me," Judy sighed. "I've been out of ideas all freakin' day. It's boring around here." They debated on some more ideas until finally agreeing on Nick's first legitimate plan. After they started patrolling around in their cruiser.

Judy once again, in the driver's seat of the car and drove it through the thick Zootopia traffic as her partner kept an eye out for activity.

"Why don't you ever let me drive?" He asked.

"You haven't driven in _years,_ that's why!"

"I drove a bus and a train before."

"Maybe a bus, but I drove the train! C'mon, this is why I call you Dumb Fox!"

"Carrots, the only 'dumb' fox around here is Finnick. You don't even know what he's like at home." The police radio came on, interrupting them both.

"WE HAVE A BANK ROBBERY IN PROGRESS!" Clawhauser's frantic voice said. "1st Zootopia National bank! All units respond Code 3!"

They had no choice but to respond. The bank was only a few short blocks away from where they were patrolling. Judy floored it to the bank, dodging traffic with sirens blaring and lights flashing.

They were only about half a block away when an armoured truck came out of an alley with the bank decals on it.

"There they are!" Nick grabbed the radio and barked into it.

"Suspects in an armoured truck tearing through Wilson heading East!" He shouted.

"Copy. SWAT teams en route." Dispatch acknowledged.

"So whatda we do?!" Nick asked. "We can't shoot them, obviously!"

"That's the SWAT teams' job! We're gonna follow them until backup arrives!" Judy shouted as they raced through traffic after the truck.

"Oh God, they're gonna shoot at us, Fluff! I'm tellin' ya'!"

More squad cars and police vehicles came from different streets all around. Both officers' hearts jumped in joy at the sight. "About time!" Judy cheered.

The armoured police trucks started to PIT the stolen one off the road, but only resulted in failure multiple times. Eventually one managed to PIT th truck. The money truck veered off the road and into some cars and onto the sidewalk, straight into a wall. It began to shift into reverse and back out before the police could box it in.

"Damn! He's starting to try n' escape again!" One officer barked into the radio. Then it became worst case scenario.

Several thugs consisting of a moose and a panther armed with a minigun, fired straight at the officers. Screams were heard on the radio as the bullets tore through their vehicles. The moose proped up a Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher and fired it at the police trucks, creating huge explosions as they flipped over as people screamed.

"Holy mother of cheese and crackers!" Judy screamed and slowed down the car. They weren't hit yet by the deadly saw of bullets. Nick proped his head up for a second and noticed something peculiar. There was a trail of what appeared to be gasoline.

"Carrots, keep the car steady! I'm takin' a shot at the trail!" She didn't hear him right away as Nick tore out his Glock pistol and fired it straight into the trail as they drove. The gas was ignited and soon became a trail of fire. The fire followed the truck full of thieves and into the leaking gas tank. A huge explosion erupted from the truck, flipping it onto it's side.

"I think we did it!" Nick threw his fist into the air. Judy simply could not believe it.

"Just like in the movies too! Way to go Nick!" They came to a stop near the burning truck. Both got out and started directing people away from the scene. The fox began slowly inspecting the burning wreckage.

"C-C-C... Carrots?" Nick gasped in a freaked out tone of voice.

"What? We gotta wait until the fire department arrives!"

"No, you need to come see this!" He shouted back. Judy trotted over to her friend on the other side of the truck, and was horrified.

It wasn't a regulat burning body, the panther had been split in half, but it wasn't blood and guts, it was machinery inside him. Sparking robotics.

"What the Hell?!" Judy gasped.

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. The Meeting

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was writing this chapter and I kinda exited out of the tab and lost my progress.**

The police officers started to fill the room and take their seats. The sting operation was about to go underway in a few minutes. They all waited patiently for their boss, Chief Bogo to show up and give them their briefing.

Nick and Judy both sat beside eachother on the oversized chairs, they too waiting in patience with Nick occasionally cracking a joke or Judy to complain about something.

Finally, the Chief Of Police opened the door and stepped in. Just as the two expected, all other cops started banging down on their desks, much to his annoyance.

"ALRIGHT!" He barked. They shut up. "Let's get down to business and not waste anymore time. You are all here for today's sting operation on a suspected drug deal involving Night Howler toxins. All predator officers are to be highly cautious, even if the suspects are not using a weapon that utilizes the serum. Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps are conducting a secret investigation inside to confirm our suspicions, and they will give the word to barge in and secure the building. The rest of you will carry out that individual task, and also, the building address is 657 Grove Street; an old brick building. Understood?"

All officers stood up and saluted. "Sir yes sir!" They yelled. It seemed like a military boot camp the way they said it.

"Okay, dismissed!" The cops got up and exited the briefing room. Some took the elevator down to ground floor while others took the stairs and once down ran out out the back door and into their unmarked police SUVs. Once all inside, Judy found herself squashed in between a polar bear and a lion officer in the backseat of the SUV.

Nick found himself strangely in the driver's seat. He didn't complain to his fellow acquaintances since it was rare for him to drive a car.

With everything all set and everyone inside their cars, they pulled out of the police station's parking lot and made their way through Zootopia's streets and to their destination.

"Yo dude!" A panda in the backseat called to Nick.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"We can't have a car ride without some drivin' music! Put something on. It didn't take a genius to know that this guy was into Gazelle music. Nick reached down to the radio controls in the car and searched around some stations while keeping his eyes on the road. Eventually he found a song that everyone else liked, and of course, it was Gazelle.

Everyone started singing the lyrics to the song except the fox, who just pinned his ears and cringed a lot. Meanwhile with Judy, it was the opposite. Inside her crowded vehicle, nobody bothered to put music on or even talk to one another.

After getting through a traffic jam, the unmarked SUVs pulled into an alleyway a few buildings down from the target. They exited and headed to the trucks and got prepared with body armour and MP5s.

"Damn this country!" Finnick cursed under his breath and watched what was going on across the street. The fennec fox shook his head and threw his Starbucks coffee into a trash can and kept walking along.

"Radio check!" Nick barked into the radio. "Check!" He got back.

"Good, everything's working. Maybe this time everything won't go horrible." Judy said.

"Did the Cheif tell us when the deal's goin' down?" Someone asked. Nobody made a sound other than nearby cars passing by.

"Uh... _That's_ a really good question." She responded to her co-workers. "We should move in case we're late, ya' never know!"

Nick waved and walked with his partner to the building. "Catch y'all later!"

They stood before the target building and tried the door. It was open. Inside there was a small desk that wasn't occupied. The place seemed odd without life present. The two officers checked around for any kind of sign that a deal was going down.

The rabbit checked the last room. Just an old maintance room. The building seemed like an old restaurant of some sort. "Nothing down here, Nick."

"Then we'll search the upstairs, Fluff." He pointed into a room with a staircase. With no other choice, they creeped slowly upstairs. At the top was an old hallway lined with wooden doors. The place smelled strange.

Shaking the smell off, the fox and bunny slowly tried the doors. Most were open. "Carrots!" He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"If any deals goin' down in here, then it's this room! Look at it." He pointed and glanced at his friend. Inside was a surprisingly nice looking office of some sort. There was a nice looking desk with a chair and some boxes. He was right.

They slowly stepped into it. Judy checked behind the door and noticed there was a note on it. It read "Meeting at 10. BE THERE SHARP!". She poked his arm and showed him the note. He brought up his phone and read the time. 9:50 AM.

"Carrots, we gotta go. They'll be here in ten minutes!"

"Maybe to clarify it's a legit drug deal, we gotta spy on them and record me for evidence if these perps. Somehow get away. We can use that vent there. She pointed at a vent high up near the ceiling. The fox gave her props.

"I think I saw a way in there." He quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. She did the same, but once down, they heard the door opening. Instinctively, Nick grabbed her wrist and hid under a old blanket.

"When's the other dude with the stuff coming?" Someone asked.

"He'a supposed to be here with us, but I haven't gotten a call or anything from him the last few days." Someone else, a woman answered.

"Probably drunk and had a hangover again." A 3rd voice responded. "But maybe he's late because of this damn traffic."

Neither Judy nor Nick moved a muscle under the blanket. They still were quite obvious. "Hey! There's someone under this!" That made their hearts skip a beat. Footsteps approached.

"Leave em' alone, Josh. They're probably just some hobos making out."

"Fine. Don't say I warned you if we're in crap later on." Josh retorted. The creaking of the stair's was heard. Eventually all three were upstairs. Their suspicions were confirmed.

Judy got up and threw the old blanket off of her and Nick and checked around as Nick straightened his tie. Nick taped the bunny's shoulder and made finger gestures. He pointed to a door. She followed him to the door that had no doorknob on it and opened it. There were white tiles everywhere.

"Nick? Is this the men's bathroom? I don't think I'm allowed in here." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I saw a vent into the air duct above the toilets. Sorry if you feel awkward Fluff." He responded. She did feel weird being in a bathroom intended for the opposite gender she was.

Nick began opening the stall doors and looked up until he found the vent. "Carrots!"

He motioned for her to come over to the stall and posted up at the vent directly above. Luckily the toilets weren't gigantic for her.

"You jump up there and get rid of the grate." She stood on the top of the toilet and jumped up. She grabbed the grate and somehow managed to dislodge it and move it. She climbed inside the duct. Nick noisily did the same.

They crawled around, crammed in the vent. "My tail feels so uncomfortable right now!" Nick complained. Judy didn't respond as they found the end of the duct. The only way was up now. The rabbit stood up and jumped onto the next level of vents. Nick had to shift his way up.

After crawling around some more, they found their destination. The space had widened a little just enough at the vent so they could go see inside the room.

Inside were three sheep. One sitting down in the chair and discussed random topics. Eventually two of the sheep got into an argument about something.

"He's gonna trick us and turn us over to the cops!" Josh yelled.

"No, just because he's a fox doesn't mean he's untrustworthy!" The female sheep reasoned.

"But _all_ foxes can't be trusted after what happened to Bellwether!" The one sitting in the chair began to get agitated.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" That made the two quiet. The door to the officer opened.

"Ahem, am I a little too late?" A voice asked. Nick and Judy shifted their gazes to a bizarre looking fox. Above his lips was a long spiky moustache. He was clad in a red coat with four golden buttons on the left and right sides of his jacket. They had white straps connecting to four more golden buttons on the back. In the middle of the jacket and sleeves were shiny white rectangular pieces that made white lines. He wore tight black pants and surprisingly black boots with those white rectangular stripes on them. He also wore white gloves and shockingly had five fingers. The fox wore pince-nez sunglasses and goggles on his head.

It was truly a weird looking fox.

"N-not at all! Make yourself at home."

"Very well. Now, I assume you knew that it was I who attempted the bank robbery yesterday?" He asked and rubbed his gloved hands together. The sheep nodded. and crossed his arms.

"I'm impressed of what you can do, but you look awfully familiar, like that same fox who got Bellwether arrested." He accused.

"Oh ho!" He laughed. "Don't you worry." He began to approach the desk. "We're you aware of my origins? I suppose not." The fox spoke in a very low toje and began whispering in the sheep's ear. Not even Judy could pick up what he was saying.

"Ooh, I see." He nodded, looking up at the fox.

As Judy looked more at the unknown person, she noticed something peculiar. His face structure was almost the same as Nick's. He was almost much taller, almost the height of the sheep and looked older.

"Now then. I heard a rumour that you still possess Night Howler serum. Is this true?" The reflection in his sunglasses moved and changed strangely, spooking one of the other sheep.

"Uh, we _do_ but my delivery guy hasn't said anything the last few days. He's known for partying a lot which explains why he hasn't said anything."

"That's predictable." The odd looking fox said.

"Why're wanting the serum so bad? It's bad for you predators."

"I thought of a way that I could potentially mutate it. Make it have a more devastating effect on mammals."

"But why?" Josh asked. The fox looked at him.

"There's people in this city that I hate more than you do. I just want see the city burn, crumble, obliterated!" He shouted.

"Okay then..." The woman trailed off. "We don't have the serum here, but surely we can set another arrangement soon."

"I suppose. This meeting is nothing without them. I have a credit card full of cash here too. Password included." He added. "Also, be careful. There's a squadron of police outside so I advise taking an alternate route out of here and as we speak, there's two pesky rats listening in on this conversation." That made Nick and Judy's jaw drop at those words.

 **There's your extra long chapter special! Have a good night and please review!**


	6. Gone Wrong

**Just taking a small break from writing, but I'm back now. My bus ended being cancelled luckily today so I can post early for you guys.**

"Nick, we need to leave NOW!" Judy yelled after hearing the fox's words. Nick wasted no time in turning around in the vent and crawling back as fast as he possibly could with his police partner literally on his tail.

The sheep in the office-like room began shouting to eachother. Judy clicked her radio on. "Guys! They know were here! Get in here now!"

"Copy th- OH HOLY CHRIST!" The officer yelled. They heard gunshots outside. It made them stop dead as Nick pinned his ears.

"Carrots? Are those gunshots outside?" Nick asked. What else could it possibly be?

"I'm afraid so, Nick. We need to get out of this vent before whoever's shooting comes in here and hears us up here." Nick resumed crawling out until he reached the gap downwards.

Without realizing, he fell face first into the metal. Making a noticeable dent in it. His rabbit friend couldn't help but giggle as she carefully slid downwards.

He recovered quickly and continued to crawl out. He found the little exit out of the vent and carefully exited the vent and landed on the floor, impatiently waiting for her to catch up less than 5 seconds later. Gunshots still rang outside as both officers got out their firearms.

"Let's hope I don't have to use this." She whispered. Nick cautiously walked to the door of the bathroom and opened it, checking all angles for possible suspects. Nothing was found.

They navigated the old restaurant to the main entrance, where the gunfire was heard. "Here, Carrots!" Nick whispered and motioned her to come over to the window. "Lemme lift you up so you can see what's goin' on."

She came over to her partner and he lifted her up as if it was a piggyback ride and peered out the window.

"Um... I see our guys fighting with other sheep in all-black cars. I can't tell who's winning though."

"What about the guys we were spying on?"

"Oh shoot! We'll have to deal with them first. They could be armed." She cursed. Nick crouched down, letting her off. They looked at eachother, and with confidence they nodded and headed to the stairs. Nobody was present on the stairs and no creaking from footsteps were heard.

They quietly walked to the second level, and peered out from behind the corner. Nick saw movement from the end of the hallway. A door closed. He gave finger signals to her.

Without thinking, they both ran after whoever it was. They reached the end of the hallway and to the door, they opened it to see more stairs.

They ran up the stairs, guns pointed forward. They stairs seemed to go in a square-like spiral upwards. There were footsteps rushing upwards. They didn't hesitate to run after them. Judy hopped up the stairs with her powerful rabbit legs. Nick, on the other hand had already started to get tired from climbing so many stairs. They eventually reached the top.

She burst open the door, only to be greeted with duet and other stuff flying into her face. Squinting from the sunlight, a helicopter in front of them lifted upwards and took off. Frustrated, Judy pointed her gun at the chopper and fired a few rounds into it.

"We ain't catching them now! Don't waste your ammo." He panted. Defeated, the rabbit sighed.

"Well, you go catch the other guy, Nick. I gotta stay here and help." She said, facing him with an unamused face. With no choice, he had to run down the stairs. Surely whoever the buyer was, they were on ground level. Probably had escaped. He knew it was pointless searching every room in the building now.

He slid down the railing and found himself on the main floor again. He darted around, looking for a back exit of some kind. Of course, there was one. He opened it and looked. At the very far end of the alley, his emerald eyes caught the bright red coloured jacket and yellow cuffs.

"Hey!" Nick yelled. The fox turned a corner and disappeared out of Nick's sight. He ran after him in hot pursuit. He was careful to check the alleys as heavy gunfire was still being exchanged.

The fox continued to run after the suspect and turned at the same corner. He caught his suspect turning another corner into another alleyway. It seemed like a city maze. He continued running and turned the corner, but bumped into some sort of metal and fell. He gazed up.

Two metallic robots that looked like they came out of a Terminator movie stood there. Nick froze, speechless.

They robots parted, revealing the buyer. "Why, hello! Fine day, isn't it?" He asked in a mocking tone and smiled as approached him.

"Uh... I guess?" The fox stuck his gloved hand out. "Good, Now give me the gun." With no choice, Nick reluctantly gave the fox his gun, who handed it to one of the hulking metal beasts. The robot crushed the weapon into scrap as he watched.

The moustached fox helped Nick up. "So, I see you're snooping in people's business! What's that all for?" He asked, looking down at his counterpart who had his ears flattened again.

"Uh, it's kinda my job. I g-got assigned to a c-case..." He stuttered. "How'd you even know we were in the vent, or how you knew my dudes were outside?" The fox turned around, facing away.

"I'm not deaf, you know." He pointed at his ear. "Or blind."

"T-that's cool. I gotta get back to J-Judy now if that's..." The odd looking fox growled at that name. "Alright. C-can-" He spun around and grabbed Nick by his uniform's collar and lifted him up so they were equal height.

" _Now you listen to me, kid!_ " He said in a dark tone, scaring Nick even more as he saw his own scared expression in the reflection of his sunglasses. "It's your best interest not to go snooping in other people's business or you will regret it." He jabbed a finger into his chest to get his point across. He released Nick, who stumbled backwards.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." The smile on the taller fox's face returned.

"Good. I can make your whole life horrible within a proper given amount of time. But this time, I'll let you off."

"Can I go?"

"Oh, go ahead. I have no reason to keep you here any longer. Now run off to your fellow colleagues." Nick did as he was told and dashed off.

 **Hey guys! I'm not totally dead... Obviously.**


	7. Misunderstandings

**Sorry if I'm not updating normally. School is really starting to take a toll on me since semester 2 started so if there are delays on chapters, you know why. Also I have updated my profile if you're new so go check that out.**

Nick walked down the alley, panting after what had just happened. Who was that? He couldn't give an answer for sure. All the fox cared about now was to tell his supervisors what had happened.

He walked down the alley, noticing some homeless people sleeping around. No point in checking for public intoxication now.

He was nearing the building where the meeting they spied on took place. The gunfire had also ceased but sirens were still heard. He turned right and headed towards the street where his fellow officers were located, cleaning up the scene. At the same time, Nick didn't.

Going against his mind, he proceeded to walk to the street, preparing for what might be a total bloodbath. He cringed just as he got there, but was surprised to see no blood at all. Instead, the mafia members who attacked the backup team earlier were laid down side-by-side, sleeping.

"You'd ought to get a promotion, Hopps!"

"Way to go!" Nick heard the cheers of people. He looked and saw the team, who was relatively unhurt, shaking her paw.

"What's goin' on?" He called out. They turned towards him.

"Oh, uh, hey Nick!" She waved. "See what I've done?" He glanced at the sleeping mammals again before speaking.

"Yeah, Carrots. Got em' with your tranq gun." They took notice of Nick being alone instead of having the buyer arrested and being walked to a car.

"Where's the other guy?" Someone asked.

"Uh, that... Um..." The fox found himself at a loss for words. "Fluff?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we speak in private for a sec? It's serious." She walked over, the enthusiastic smile on her lips disappeared. He led her to the alley again.

"What is it?" Judy asked. He sighed.

"Remember that robot-person thing we saw yesterday?" She nodded. "Well, that guy has something to do with that. When I went to confront the guy, I bumped into these two robots and there he was, right there. I had to give him my gun since I didn't want to die." He explained.

"Call me crazy, but I believe you 100%." She gave him her acknowledgement. He cocked an eyebrow up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, because that thing we saw and this guy we saw proves something weird is going on. You just confirmed my suspicions..." Judy rubbed her chin in thought.

Nick sighed a sign of relief. He thought nobody would believe him. "Know who this dude is anyways?" The rabbit shook her head.

"I dunno, but I suspect he's got something to do with _you,_ Nick."

"Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yeah. Whoever the buyer was, he looked a lot like you. I'm not sure if you noticed that."

"He didn't look _anything_ like me, Carrots!"

"I see your face everyday. I don't know when the last time you saw it. But seriously, if he didn't have those glasses and that huge moustache, he'd look exactly like you. You sure you don't have a twin brother or something?" Nick shook his head and crossed his arms.

"We'll figure it out. For now, I need to focus on the job right now."

"That's _exactly_ what you should be doing, Officer Wilde." A voice spoke at them. Both turned to see their boss, Chief Bogo there in a very bad mood. "All of them got away. Do you think I'm generally amused about that?" Nobody gave an answer immediately.

"It wasn't our fault!" Judy complained.

"You were both detected when you should've arrested them!" He pointed.

"They didn't even have the Night Howlers!" Nick shouted, glaring.

"You, didnt confirm that they didn't have the serum. You just _assumed_ they didn't, and you let the primary suspects escape! And you were in charge of capturing the buyer and bringing him into custody." Nick realized how bad he looked.

"There were these 8 foot tall robots that stopped me!" He complained. Bogo let out a laugh.

"You must be delusional, Officer Wilde. This isn't a sci-fi movie." The fox began to get angry.

"Can you ever believe something that comes out of my mouth!?" He shouted.

"Sometimes, if it isn't a made up story." Nick was defeated. Nothing he'd say would convince him.

"Fine! You win. Now fire me." He said much to Judy's shock.

"I _won't_ fire you. Here, I'll make an opportunity to keep the job." Bogo said.

"I'm listening."

"Capture the buyer and the dealers and I'll give you a raise and a whole month off. Deal?" He stuck his hoof out. Surprisingly, Nick took it and shook.

"Deal."

 **And there's your chapter. Now to the people who don't regularly review: Please do review other than the same people. I'm well aware you weaklings are capable of writing reviews.**


	8. Nice & Pleasant

**Please reference the General Notices on my profile to know if a chapter is delayed or cancelled. Something I recently added. These days, do not be surprised if chapters are cancelled because school is exhausting.**

Judy Hopps' apartment, Saturday, 11:24 AM

A knock was heard at Judy's door, distracting her from her book. She set it down and hopped off the bed and walked to the door. She hesitated before leaping up and opening it, to see none other than her favourite fox.

"Nick!" She ran up and hugged him, catching him off guard for a moment.

"Woah, easy there Carrots! I never knew you bunnies were affectionate towards foxes!" He said. She finished hugging him and backed away.

"Sorry... It, uh, kinda gets a little boring around here. Seeing a familiar face around helps? Right?" Judy asked with a confused smile.

"Uh, _right._ Anyways Fluff, got any clues?" Nick asked.

"No. I've got nothin'. Like, at all." He shrugged and pinned his ears.

"Better get looking then!" He led her out of her tiny apartment. They started a conversation on what to do for ideas as they walked down the wooden stairs towards ground level.

"You got any ideas?" Judy asked, looking up at Nick.

"Shake people down. Someone's gotta know something around here."

"Nick!" She punched his arm. "This isn't Grand Theft Auto for God's sakes!" He laughed.

"What? I like camping in the hospital in the forth one." She facepalmed.

"Is this what people like nowadays? Violent video games? What happened to the good days of the Super Pawtendo?" Judy ranted much to his amusement.

"We're living in the 21st century, duh! Thing's outdated like crap." He said. They reached the main entrance of the apartment building and exited out onto the street.

They walked along the sidewalks of the city, passing mammals as they went by. Birds flew off telephone wires and the sun was shining bright. It seemed like a beautiful day to get outside.

"Where are we going?" The rabbit finally asked.

"You tell me, Carrots. We need clues so Chief Buffalo Butt isn't such a hothead on me right now."

"Cool. Please tell me we got a car or something too." The fox stopped and looked at her.

"You don't have yours?" Judy shook her head no.

"That was a rental car. Too expensive to buy one but the owner had to take it back. Dunno why. Don't you have yours?" He gave her the depressed look.

"I don't have a car either, since they're too expensive as well. I have a bus, but there's no way I'm driving that thing through this crappy city traffic."

"Oh, c'mon. You drove it fine last time. Why not drive it now?" Now it was his turn to facepalm. Then they started to argue.

5 minutes later, Nick agreed to a compromise. "Tell you what: I'll drive the stupid thing but if I crash into something, you're paying for repairs. We cool?" They shook paws and walked to Nick and Finnick's small little place a few blocks away.

Finally, across the street was 1955 Cypress Grove Lane, also known as Nick's place. Judy looked at the small apartment building. It was likely his place was larger than her's.

"Where the thing?" She asked. He pointed to the building over, which was another building with a garage door. They quickly crossed the street when finally there was no traffic.

There was a rusty door next to the large garage one, and Nick dug into his pocket and found the keys. He opened up the door, and inside was all dark. Nick groped around and found the light switch and turned it on. There, was the big yellow bus.

"Haven't even painted it yet?" Judy asked.

"Haven't had the time because of work, silly. So I haven't been able to screw around with the thing that much." He explained. He hit the main garage door switch. The door of the garage opened up.

They approached the left side of it and walked towards the door. Nick reached out and flipped a little plastic cover up, revealing a keyhole. He searched around for the key and found it. Meanwhile, Judy was cringing at the smell of diesel gas.

She checked underneath and found nothing suspicious. She shrugged and waited for him to open up the door.

Nick finally found the right key and inserted it into the keyhole, turned and unlocked the door. He grabbed the left side of the door and pulled it to the right, opening it.

They entered. Inside was very dusty. They coughed a little from it.

"Pray this thing turns on, heheh!" Nick laughed a little and proceeded to start the bus up. A loud beeping like noise was heard before it finally turned on.

He got up from the driver's seat and went over to the door again and reached as high as he could to flip a little lever above the door. Apon hitting it, the door closed.

Nick sat back back down and buckled his seatbelt. He proceeded to slowly drive or out of the garage, but had to wait for traffic again. Finally, traffic cleared again and they got out and onto the road.

"Okay! Um, we can start at the Mayor's officer. Surely Lionheart will know something, right?" Nick shrugged again.

"I guess."

"By the way, I just realized that we could've taken Fin's van, eh?"

"Ha ha." Nick laughed sarcastically. "Remember when we went to the restaurant?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"If I dare to take his van, they're being cut off. No joke and besides, I don't have the keys for it." He said.

"I'm willing to take your word for it, Nick." They drove though the city traffic, and towards the main downtown segment.

 **Here's your chapter. Also, I will not continue the story until I get 25 reviews each from different people. If not then it will be continued next week so stop being greedy dirtbags and review**.


	9. Tide Turner

**I couldn't leave you guys like that. I got 15 reviews which means we're a little off mark here. You're all still greedy dirtbags.**

The fox and rabbit stood in front of the tall building that was the mayor's office. Judy couldn't help but gaze at the sight. A year of living in the city still didn't change her. Nick just broke out his phone and began texting someone out of boredom as other mammals passed.

"Ya' done yet, Carrots?" He finally asked, breaking her out of her stance. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I kinda zoned out for a sec." They moved on and headed towards the large doors of the office with some smaller doors specifically there for different sizes. They walked through the door that matched them and entered.

Inside were plenty of people doing this and that. Nick felt out of place since everyone else was dressed neatly, unlike him and his Hawaiian shirt. They made their way through the crowd and towards the main reception.

Once there, a zebra greeted the two. "Hello. What're you two here for today?" She asked.

"We need to see Mayor Lionheart if that's okay. It's important." Judy said.

"Okay. Can I have both your IDs please?" The two pulled out their badges and showed them. "Oh, okay. That works too, officers. You can head up to floor 45 once I'm done calling him. She used her hoofs and dialled a number on the phone to the office.

A few rings and it was answered. She explained the situation going on before giving the go ahead to the fox and rabbit.

The duo entered the elevator and hit floor 45. "Woah." Nick gasped a little. She looked up at him.

"Still not used to going in elevators, Nick?" She laughed a little.

"It's a cool feeling though! And weird." He said, making little gestures. The elevator hit floor 45, stopped and opened with a "Beep!". They stepped out and into the neatly decorated hallway.

There were paintings along the walls of former Zootopia mayors dating back to when the city was first founded. There were also other political members too.

Judy and Nick reached the end of the hall and found themselves before a door that said "MAYOR'S OFFICE" on it. Reluctantly, Nick knocked on it.

"Come in!" A voice was heard. He pushed open the door to see a desk much like Chief Bogo's. In the chair was Mr. Lionheart himself. "You two must be Jusy Hopps and Nick Wilde, right?" He asked. They jumped up on the two huge chairs.

"Yeah, pretty much. I hope the misunderstanding from the Night Howler case is still cleared up." She said, smiling.

"That's alright. We all make mistakes. Anyways, why're here to visit?" The lion asked.

"The toxin kinda... is back again..." The bunny trailed off. He raised an eyebrow.

"All we need from you sir, is if you know these guys." Nick dug into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and gave it to the mayor. He glanced at it.

After what seemed five minutes, Lionheart shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize these fellows. I can pass them around to some of my other workers and see if they know." He suggested. Both nodded.

"We got photocopies of the sketches back at the station so go ahead."

"Alright then. I'll assume that's the end of our meeting. Was a pleasure having you two here." They shook paws before leaving.

"That went better than I expected." Nick said, straightening his tie. They walked back to the elevator and called it. After waiting, it opened up. This time, it was much more crowded.

They were squashed from all the other people around them as the elevator took them to their floors. Both could barely breathe.

After it cleared out a bit, they took in heavy breaths of air, gasping. Judy took her finger and pressed it against the "1" button that took them to ground level.

"That... was a... nightmare..." He said, gasping. Judy couldn't agree more. The elevator hit the ground floor and opened, letting the two out.

Nick waved goodbye to the receptionists and headed out the door. "So, hopefully we can find out who're these guys." Judy hoped.

"Hello sir and ma'am!" A pig called. They turned to see a person with a box full of blue cans and set it down. "Would you like to buy some premium stuff? Brand new company so why don't you show a little support?" The man asked.

Nick thought about about it as Judy tugged on his arm. "Nick, that stuff's probably dangerous!" She warned. Nick pulled out his wallet and gave the pig a $5 bill. In exchange, he gave him a can.

"Pleasure doing business." They continued walking as Nick inspected the can.

"Don't drink that!" She hissed. He gave her a smirk.

"C'mon Carrots, this looks official. I know what is and what isn't good around here. I've lived here my whole life for God's sakes!" He exclaimed. He opened the can and sniffed it. There wasn't any smell to it. Without thinking, he drank it. It tasted like water.

Judy gave Nick a shocked look as he finished the can of water. "What? It's just water." They were about to walk along until Nick suddenly felt nauseous. He started losing consciousness rapidly.

"Nick? NICK!" Judy screamed as he fell to the ground. He glanced at the blue can again and read the words " _Dark's Private Reserve_ " before blacking out.

Greyclaw Memorial Hospital, 9:56 PM 

The fox slowly openes his eyes to the bright lights and adjusted to it. He looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital bed all alone.

Nick tried to figure out what happened. He didn't remember anything that happened mere hours ago or why he was in the hospital.

"H-hello?" He croaked out. Nobody was in the room so he decided to wait, still highly confused.

Eventually, the door opened and a doctor stepped in. "Oh!" She gasped. "You're awake, Mr. Wilde." She said and rushed over.

"Yeah... I am. What happened? Did I have a hangover?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"It appeared that you consumed an unknown drug of some sort. That's what Ms. Hopps said anyways." Nick put a paw up to his face and rubbed it.

"This is gonna be fun." He said angrily. She brought over a stool and set it down next to the bed before sitting down on it.

"So you don't remember what happened today?" She asked.

"No..."

"That's fine. I'll have to run a concussion test on you. Alright?"

Location undisclosed, 10:00 PM

"So, have an interesting proposition for you. It may help after the occupation." A pig said to an all black hedgehog in a fancy chair. He wore a brown-orange military-like uniform with a peculiar symbol on his left shoulder.

"Named after you, it's called Dark's Private Reserve!" He held up a blue can. "It's basically water with a special something in it that knocks your enemies out and makes em' forget what happened! Haha!" The hedgehog who didn't look like any other hedgehog they've seen. His blue eyes had a dull look in them as he barely payed attention to the what the salesmen had to say.

"So whatdya think?" The other pig asked. He facepalmed in disappointment before speaking.

"This must be a joke. What purpose does this serve?" He asked, staring intently.

"Um, say if some rebels decided to go against you and they needed to be cleaned up, they might drink it before and provide an easy takedown. After all, it'll be like the only water safe to drink!" He poorly explained.

"Does it even work?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does! Look!" He proceeded to open the can and chug it's contents. Not even a minute later, he was passed out on the floor. Both had their eyes opened wide.

"Well, you have me impressed. I may pass the idea if you eliminate the 'knockout' part. And get him out of here as well."

"Yes sir. Why aren't you takin' over the place yet? Can't you do that?"

"I will." He answered. "After I'm done scoping it out."

 **Who's this character? Only one person other than me knows.**


	10. Confusion

**I'll tell you guys right now that I trolled you in the last chapter if you tried to guess who the hedgehog was, because only one of you know. Nobody else so I'm sorry if you wasted your time trying to figure out who, Greedy Dirtbags. Also, thanks for over 1000 views! Forgot to thank you guys 5 chapter ago**.

Greyclaw Memorial Hospital

Nick slowly opened his eyes only to see himself not in the wonderful bunk bed back at his apartment or the smell of cigarette smoke. He adjusted to the bright lights and quickly remembered that he was in the hospital.

To him, his head felt like a ton of bricks and couldn't move it well. The staff decided to keep him for an extra day to see if his memory returned or not.

He looked over to the table to the right and saw a book. He reached over to it and picked it up and read the title. _The Panther In The Hat._ A children's classic he had read back in kindergarten. Nick opened up the book and read the pages, slowly becoming more and more nostalgic.

Halfway through, Nick was reminded of his past. The way he had been bullied. How the prey animals treated him in the ranger club. How he had been forced to live up to what he had been called throughout his life. A shifty, untrustworthy fox. It wasn't his fault that scamming and preforming hustles was his only way to live life.

The fox started to feel a tear forming in his eye. He wiped it away and tried to forget it all. It wasn't until he met Judy Hopps, who made a huge impact on his life that no other, not even _Finnick_ could. It was being cared for. Someone who actually cared for him other than his mother.

 _Finnick._ That name popped up once again in Nick's mind as he realized a terrible mistake he made. The contact he made with the smaller fox had declined over the months. They barely talked whenever both were up.

Since Nick was his partner in his schemes, they pulled off easy scams. Without him, it would be very difficult to do so. Maybe it was best not to stay with him anymore since one being a police officer and the other being a criminal wouldn't go well. Nick hadn't told him yet about that.

He put the book down and grabbed his phone off the table and clicked it on. He entered his password and opened his text messages. He tapped on Finnick's contact. The last message was in August, and it was November. Nearing winter.

"Sorry Fin. Nice knowing ya'." Nick said silently as he sent the text which read "hey bud. i forgot to tell ya but im a cop & i dont wanna stir up trouble living with ya' in the dep so i cant live with ya anymore. carrots and i will pick up my stuff l8er 2day when im out k?"

He hit the home button and opened the Safari. Luckily the hospital had free WiFi. He checked all his social networks, and noticed he got a private message from Judy on Facebook. It read "Whatre we doing for tonight? Boring in this cramped apartment." It read. He noticed that there were a whole bunch of messages he didn't remember texting, and the most recent one was one hour ago when he was sleeping.

Before Nick could react, the door opened and the familiar doctor entered. "Hello Mr. Wilde. I see you're awake." She said and approached the bed.

"Hey. Can I get out yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you want. But do you remember thr other day?" He shook his head. "No? It'll probably come back to you sooner or later. Just make sure to keep in contact with me, one phone call a day from now on. Understood?" Nick shook his head.

Half an hour later, he was dressed in his regular attire and out the door. He decided to text Judy despite whatever happened on Facebook earlier as he walked down the street.

The response he got was a little hostile. "Just got out of the hospital? You got out yesterday." She said much to his confusion.

"carrots i never knew u bunnies were this stupid lol"

"Excuse me? Nick you got out yesterday, in fact I saw ya earlier today." The fox was super confused.

"plz stop tryin 2 screw around im confused"

"Wait who are you? I'm with Nick right now." Along with the text was a photo of her and Nick at an outdoor diner.

"What the Hell?" He cursed. He never remembered seeing her take photo ever. Quickly, he tried to figure out where she was using the photo. After minutes of thinking, he came up with a location. Without thinking, he ran in the direction of where he thought the photo was taken.

Salem Restaurant

"Food's good here, Nick. Thanks for taking me out." Judy complimented. Nick gave her a thumbs up.

"You okay?"

"Of course, Carrots. Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"You were in the hospital, that's why! I'm worried about you." She exclaimed much to his amusement.

"Aw, don't be!" He made a face. "And is that guy still texting you? Because I'm not. Look." He pulled out his phone and set it on the table.

"Probably some jerk hacker claiming to be you." She said.

"Probably." She continued to eat as Nick didn't bother to. He wasn't hungry. Eventually, they heard the angry shouts of people nearby. They turned and looked to see another fox. This fox was unusual.

"What the..." She trailed off, at the sight of what appeared to be a second Nick. It wasn't the fox from the drug deal either.

"Carrots!" He shouted and pointed. "That ain't me! That's someone else!" Others around the three started to take notice of the event before them. Judy, was absolutely confused more than anything in the world. Two Nicks? Was this a hallucination?

She pulled out her tranquilizer gun and pointed it at the two. "I don't know what the absolute Hell is going on, but one of you explain something, NOW!"

"It's that guy from the deal! He made a robotic copy! That isn't Nick Wilde! I'm Nick Wilde! Not him." The other Nick claimed.

"There's no such thing as robots! I was joking but this guy's in a costume! I don't have a twin brother!" Judy didn't know who to believe. She darted the weapon back and further from one to the other.

"Who's the former mayor?" She asked.

"Bellwether!" They answered.

"Where do I come from?"

"The country!" The foxes answered. Overwhelmed with confusion, she took a shot at the Nick on the left who barely dodged the dart. He proceeded the plead not to be shot, but once Judy was distracted, he grabbed a knife off of one of the tables and ran up to the other Nick, who barely moved. Judy landed a dart in his shoulder, but that wasn't until the second Nick landed a stab in the other Nick's eye.

Instead of blood, sparks and wires shot out and the head exploded, revealing machinery. People screamed and ran. Judy was left there, motionless before coming to the real Nick's aid. She removed the dart and did her best to drag him away to a better location and waited for help.

Undisclosed location

The moustached fox peered at the screen, seeing his plan to warn his past self fail much to his disappointment.

"So you call this rabbit your worst enemy?" A black hedgehog asked, sitting on his chair by the table desk.

"Precisely. She has caused me too many problems. Although she _looks_ not very intimitating, she's way more powerful than you think." He said.

He wiped his beige muzzle. "That's pathetic. You have these brilliant inventions and an IQ that rivals mine, but you can't kill a rabbit? Everyone else but not a pathetic bunny? You're a disappointment. I've taken down gigantic monsters as tall as a 3 storey building before!" He boasted. "And that's not an exaggeration."

The fox turned and faced him. "Aside from that, what I'm proposing here is that we can both rule the planet. Help me and I help you invade other worlds. Sound good?" He asked.

"Why, would I need help from _you_?" The hedgehog asked.

"If we're both incredibly smart, both of our geniuses together can take down your brother, Shadow." He stopped and thought for a moment.

"That's an idea. Actually, it's a great idea. You can learn off of me and grow more knowledge. We can take done the hardest of enemies." He said. He got up and approached the moustached fox. "Also, want to know something funny?" He pulled the other towards him in an uncomfortable distance.

"W-what?"

"We have the same last name. Quite odd, isn't it?"

 **There's your chapter for tonight. Now if we get over 20 reviews, I'll be sure to write a chapter tomorrow! Goodnight Greedy Dirtbags!**


	11. Answers?

**The other day I didn't post because we didn't reach the 20 review mark. I'm well aware everyone reading this can type a review and post it. Yesterday was my birthday and I ended up falling asleep early.**

1 week later, The Heavy Drink bar, Zootopia

"... So he went ahead and destroyed everything in drunken rage! He even stole credit cards to buy booze! Ain't that funny?!" The otter asked while laughing like crazy. The two police officers laughed along with him.

"That was a good one." Nick complimented. "Now uh, did you see any of these fellas drop by?" He held up the sketches of the 4 goons from the drug deal a week and a half earlier.

The bartender shook his head. "Sorry. Never seem em' before."

Judy dropped her huge ears in disappointment. A week of searching had got them absolutely nowhere. "Well, thanks anyways. Have a good day sir." They left the bar.

"Carrots, I'm about to think we're never gonna catch them. It's no use now." He sighed in disappointment. It seemed the case was a bust after all.

"Maybe I'm just better off as a carrot farmer..." She trailed off. At that moment, it hit her like a freight train at max speed. Farmer... That word was somehow familiar. She began to realize that she had forgotten about her old home in BunnyBurrows.

"Wait! That's it!" She exclaimed. Nick turned and looked at her as if to say "The heck you talking about?". Nick's current life wasn't easy either since he abandoned Finnick because he was a police officer. The reaction of the smaller fox wasn't a surprise. It was rage.

Finnick had felt like he was betrayed by the younger fox. So many years together, so many hustles pulled off. He declared that Nick was ungrateful, which was partly true.

To make it up, Nick would send off money for Finnick until he got his record cleared and found a job. It never happened. Contact between the two had ceased since then.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Judy pulled out her phone and dialed her parents. "Just remembered that my folks used to grow Night Howlers before they were banned. Might've been visited by those morons."

A few rings later, and still no answer. They waited patiently but eventually got the answering machine. Judy hung up and decided they they must've been too busy with the farm to take calls at the moment.

Hopps Family Farm

"Honey?" Bonnie's voiced called from the outside of the house. "Phone's ringing. Might wanna answer it!" She suggested.

"Huh? What?" Stu asked from behind, almost scaring his wife.

"Oh! There you are. The phone was ringing but I couldn't answer it because I'm taking care of the little ones out here. Go see who it was." He hesitated for a moment before heading towards the house. The older rabbit entered the house and noted the fact that nobody was inside. It felt eerie.

He entered the kitchen where the home phone was located and picked it up and checked the called. "LAST CALL FROM: JUDY" It read. He was about to dial her number before hearing something in the dining room. He put the receiver down and slowly went inside the dining room. The blinds were drawn and no life was seen.

Something cold and metal grabbed Stu and covered his mouth before he screamed. A tall figure resembling a fox revealed himself.

"Mr. Stu Hopps, right?" He asked. Oddly enough, the fox was in strange attire almost like a cosplayer and had a long spikey moustache. Stu didn't give an immediate answer as his lips were sealed by whatever it was.

Finally, the metallic thing let him move his lips. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Wh-who are you?"

The fox gazed down at the helpless rabbit. "Oh, me? I'm Dr. Robotnik if you're wondering. Anyways, this visit's gonna be brief if you allow it to." He said. "I've heard rumours that you have Night Howlers left here. Is this correct?" He asked.

"Y-yes. I got some left in the basement and where are my kids?" Stu asked frantically. He got a low laugh from this "Dr. Robotnik".

"I understand you're old, but are you blind? All your children are outside enjoying the wonders of the outside world! A- I don't even see a _reason_ to why they'd be in here."

"Okay, whatdya want? Night Howlers? What for? You're a pred for Lord's sakes!"

"That's none of _your_ business, rabbit. Just give me the flowers and I'll be on my way before you make this harder on yourself." Reluctantly, the rabbit gave him all the details to where the flowers were. He was released and led them to the toxic flowers inside the basement.

The pair were led down inside the basement, Robotnik being careful not to smack his head off the low ceiling. Once inside, Stu went digging around a bit in some old boxes before finding a container full of them, even seeds.

He closed it and handed it over to the taller fox before heading back upstairs.

"I don't care if you go and get the word out about me. You won't find my name anywhere, or anything related to me. Also..." He turned and looked down at him. "It's best not to discriminate us foxes for who we are, or I'll make sure you regret it."

Zootopia 

"I still find it weird that no one answered. First time that ever happened in awhile. Usually they answer in seconds! Seconds!" Judy repeated twice. Nick just shrugged as they drove the police cruiser along the streets.

"Maybe they're busy, Fluff because I don't see how have what, 200 some siblings to take care of doesn't keep you busy."

"275 if I'm correct. Then again there's probably more now." They continued driving along the streets crowded with traffic. Just before resuming their regular city drive, Nick's phone began to ring. He brought it up to his face and read the caller ID.

"Unknown caller. Should I answer it?" He asked.

"Go for it. I dare ya'." He hit the "answer" button on the touch screen.

"Hellooo?"

"Nicholas Wilde, ZPD right?" A vocoded voice asked.

"Uh, yeah. Who's this?"

"My info is top secret. Anyways, I got info on the mobsters you're trying to catch. Come to the location I will text you ASAP." A text message was received afterwards and the caller hung up before Nick or Judy ask anymore questions.

"223 Hound Dog lane. That's like somewhere in the country outside of Zootopia, right?" She didn't give an answer and instead just shrugged.

 **Kinda getting out of ideas for these chapters. I actually might start working on Unfinished again.**


	12. Goodbye Finnick

**Fell asleep before I could write a chapter yesterday which is why you didn't get a notice about it. Anyways, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story anymore.**

The car stopped at the location the caller gave them. The two somewhat famous police officers exited their vehicle and checked out the area. All it was, was a house with a note on it.

Nick slowly approached the door about to pull out his firearm just in case. He got to the door and read the note. "If Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are reading this, come out back into the backyard. We'll chat there."

The fox read the note aloud and deemed it could be a trap. "I don't think we should do it, Nick. Something's not right here."Judy warned." He turned and faced his partner.

"C'mon Carrots, I don't wanna have to call for backup and embarrass ourselves, okay? If we need it, we'll call for it."

She recorded his statement with that carrot pen. He took notice of it. "At least you're to blame if I die." Nick gave his depressed look.

"I thought you got rid of that thing last year!"

"Well I didn't." They argued a little more before resuming their job. Hesitating, Judy opened the wooden gate next to the house that presumably led to the backyard. They entered and shut the gate with weapons drawn to be safe.

Once they reached the end of the house, they peeked out and saw someone sitting in a chair. A sheep. Looking closer, they realized it was Josh from the Night Howler deal.

"Hello?" She called, stepping out of cover. He waved back. Nick did as well.

"Hey, you two! Took you long enough to get here." He said. The duo stepped on the deck and faced him.

"I can arrest you for evading police right now if I wanted to. Tell me why we're out here." She asked with an unamused look to her bunny face.

"Well, I wanna make a deal with you two. I can give ya' legit info for not going to jail. Sound good?" He asked. "And this ain't a trap. Go ahead and search me, or my Aunt's house. You'll find nothing."

"That's fine." Nick said. "We didn't have a search warrant anyways." Judy sat there and thought about it.

"Okay, if only you come with us down to the station to pass a lie detector so we know this 'legit info'," Judy made finger quotes. "...is actually legit. That's my deal."

Josh wasn't exactly one to enter police stations, but he had no choice since they'd probably arrest him. "Ugh, _fine._ If you really want to me too. Just don't put me in jail. Please?" He asked.

"That's my boss's decision. Not ours." A few moments later, they got back into the car and started their drive back to Zootopia.

"Hey Carrots, wanna hear a joke?" Nick asked, giving a smirk.

"Not in the mood, Wilde. Not with the kid back here anyways. Let's spare him the cringe." She responded, focusing on the road.

"C'mon, it ain't _that_ bad, Fluff." He said. "Right kid?" Nick got no answer from the backseat. He turned and looked to see the sheep there, soundly falling asleep.

"See? No one wants to hear your jokes. Not even your parents, probably." She retorted.

"Let's see if your parents like em' then." He challenged. She dropped her ears.

"Really, really bad idea, Nick. My parents and everyone else at the farm _hates_ foxes... well, except for Gideon. But seriously, don't go to my farm unless you have a death wish." Nick took that was a surprise.

"Never knew you bunnies were serial killers."

"We aren't serial killers... I'm not anyways." Judy said, cringing a little. The drive back to the city seemed like hours. Driving on the freeway didn't help very much either.

Judy entered the on-ramp towards the city, but only got greeted by a driver's worst nightmare up ahead; A traffic jam. "Oh noooooo!" She moaned, banging her head on the steering wheel. Josh only groaned.

Downtown Zootopia 

Finnick sipped at his drink while chilling out in the streets. Things hadn't gone well for the little fennec fox. Nick left him for that stupid rabbit and hustles were way harder than before. Even worse, Nick was a cop and he didn't even know about it for almost an entire year.

After finishing his cup of Starbucks, he threw it in the alleyway and continued walking. He shivered as it was November and winter was coming shortly. Wearing his regular shorts didn't help.

He went over to his van a couple of blocks away. He unlocked the door and hopped in. He turned the engine on and turned on the heaters but noticed that not much heat was being added to the vehicle's interior. "Oh, damn you!" He cursed.

The fox fumbled around with the controls before noticing a peculiar looking fox in an alleyway. Finnick smirked at this idiot and decided that he was too stupid to be on the streets. One of Finnick's hobbies were attacking anyone on the street that he didn't like and escape before police arrived.

The fennec got out of the driver's seat and found his favourite wooden baseball bat. Perfect for knockouts. He jumped out and closed the back doors before crossing the street towards the fox. "Hey, you!" He called out. Pointing.

The fox took notice and immediately ran through the alley. Finnick, being the determined man he was, chased him. Maybe rob this fox too.

They ran by people and up a fire escape. "Back off!" The fox yelled. Finnick didn't even flinch. Eventually, they were running across rooftops. Even Finnick surprised himself of how determined he was to catch him.

The fix found himself stranded upon the rooftop. "Alright, you're dead. Stupid ass punk!" Finnick jumped and swung the bat but got caught in mid-air. "W-what?" Someone grabbed him.

Finnick tried to turn around but was dropped to the ground. He looked up and saw two military soldiers of some sort that didn't look like any mammal he'd seen. They were clad in gas masks and grey uniforms and thick body armour with glowing blue goggles.

"So what do we have here?" A voice called from behind. There, a person no kind of species that Finnick ever had seen approached them. He wore the same uniform but with a different colour scheme.

"Finnick here decided to chase me for no reason. I was gonna get my robots but-"

"He decided to interfere with our business." The unknown mammal finished.

"What the Hell are you?" Finnick asked. They both gazed at him.

"I'm a hedgehog, of course!"

"Don't look like one."

"Oh, that's right. I'm not from this planet." He said. "No matter. I see you're snooping in my plans, and I don't accept that."

"So bring it then! Gimme ya' best shot!" He yelled, balling his fists.

The hedgehog didn't look amused and turned before saying the last words the fennec wanted to hear. "Very well. Throw him off the roof." His eyes shrunk as the two soldiers grabbed that fennec and carried him towards the end of the roof.

"Ya' alien bastard! Don't!" The black hedgehog turned and looked at the fennec being hauled away. He put a hand out, stopping the two soldiers.

"Here's some advice; don't poking around in people's business like your two friends did. Your death will give them a fair warning and usually I would have you suffer a painful death, but today I'll make an exception."

The moustached fox from before actually looked unsure of himself. "Go on." The next thing heard by the two was the deep screams that ended seconds later, followed by screams from other people.

"You didn't have to do that!" Robotnik yelled.

"You're right, it was a total waste. Sadly this is _partly_ your fault since you didn't have your machines here to protect you. Besides, haven't you done a similar thing before?" The Doctor didn't give an answer right away. "We barely just started and you're already murdering people." He he turned and looked at him.

"Heheh, I'm starting to believe that your claims about nuking cities aren't true if you can't get through one person dying."

"Dark, we can't be doing this. What about your invasion?" The fox asked.

"What about your incredible idea about a biological weapon utilizing Night Howlers?"

"Back at the base."

"Then go work on it."

 **So Robotnik there was a little OOC but oh well. Then again, he personally knew Finnick too.**


	13. Bad News

**To clarify, Finnick really died. Sorry if I offended you guys, but character death is something to expect in this story.**

The police cruiser started to reverse into the parking spot behind the Zootopia Police Department's headquarters. Once parked, the engine was turned off and stepped out a fox, a rabbit and a sheep. "Just pray our boss isn't here." Judy hoped.

"I got it." Josh replied. They entered the back entrance and through the halls of the building. "Place is larger than I thought."

"We thought the same thing too." Nick said as they approached an elevator, called it and waited.

"So, Nick, are ya' in touch with Fin? Hopefully he's okay..." She trailed off. He just shrugged.

"He was really, really mad when I gave him the news. Haven't talked since." Nick was slightly surprised that Judy showed concern for his ex-best friend. The two hadn't known eachother very well. "I've been sending him some of my money until he gets a job, but we haven't talked like at all."

"Strange. Did he deal with the same bullcrap you put up with as a kid?" Judy asked, looking up at him.

"Yep. He lived on the streets when I first met him when I was trying out for Junior Ranger Scouts. We kinda bonded from there." He explained.

"Who's Finnick?" The sheep asked.

"Old friend of mine." Nick responded as the elevator door opened and a bunch of people got off. They quickly entered before anyone else got on and closed the door. "Not being squashed again would be nice."

The trio waited patiently as they made their way up to the 4th floor where all the interrogation rooms were located.

The elevator hit the 4th floor and opened. They exited and found the hallway with the interrogation rooms. Inside them were angry police officers forcefully giving questions to the criminals. One even flipped the table much to their surprise.

They found one not being used by anybody and entered it. They sat in chairs and sat Josh down. "Okay, buddy. So far so good so give us what we need, okay?" Judy asked.

"Alright. Uh, I guess the first thing you want are my former colleagues. I'm not with them anymore which is why I'm here with you guys."

"Yeah. Who are they?" Nick asked.

"The guys I was with don't matter anymore but the buyer is the problem. He has a serious connection with this weird guy. His name is 'Dr. Robotnik' if I can remember."

"Name fits, I had a run in with the guy and he had functioning robots for real." The sheep chuckled.

"Robotics is his awesome skill apparently. But he was after our Night Howlers to create like a more intense version of it in a chemical gas form or something. Plans to attack Zootopia with it." The two officers greatly took in the information.

"Dang. Aside from that, who's this other guy?"

"I've met him once at his base. Claims he's a hedgehog even though I've never seen a hedgehog like him before. Calls himself Dark." Josh explained. Nick's face lit up.

"Wait, is he selling foreign water or something?" He asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"Two businessmen came in the other day and offered to sell drinks like that. Dunno if they struck a deal or not." Nick's phone buzzed once and he pulled it out of his pocket and read the text. His trademark smirk went away fast and a shocked look overcame the fox. He suddenly got up.

"Carrots, stay here. I gotta go." He said and exited the room.

"Nick! Where you going?!" She called and ran up to him.

"Leave me alone, Judy. This is serious." Judy took notice of the use of her real name by Nick. She backed off and stood there as he left.

Nick charged down the hall with anger and disbelief on his face. Other officers took notice of him. He soon exited the station. Nick jumped into his police cruiser and started the engine. He quickly reversed out, nearly hitting someone in the process but he didn't care.

Nick turned on the lights and sirens and drove max speed down the streets of the city.

"Goddamnit! Why, just why is everything going wrong!?" He shouted to no one in particular.

The fox soon reached his intended destination, which had ambulances and police cars all over the street. Even an FBI SUV was there too.

Nick parked and got out. He raced to the middle of the scene without being stopped. There, he got the sight of a stretcher with a bodybag on top. He ran over to it.

"What the Hell happened?! SOMEONE ANSWER ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" He yelled.

"Officer Wilde, please calm yourself!" A voice urgently said. He looked and saw Chief Bogo there.

"Tell me; What. Happened. Here?" Nick asked in a low voice that resembled his alter-ego's and glared up at his boss.

"Your friend Finnick was seemly-"

"Committed suicide?!"

"No, _murdered._ " The word penetrated the fox's ears like a bullet.

"B-by who?"

"4 individuals. All of which are unknown. 3 being unknown mammal species." A tear formed in his eye that stained his orange fur beneath it.

"Why, just why! He was such a good friend to me..." He sat down and legitimately started to cry. Other officer at the scene tried to reassure the fox.

"You know what, Wilde? I'll call the case off and hand it to someone else if you're this emotionally hurt." Bogo proposed. "And you can have a month off too."

 **So there you guys go! Be sure to leave a review and maybe I'll stop calling you weak greedy dirtbags.**


	14. The Funeral

**Didn't seem to get many views the past few chapters. This site can be really glitchy at times.**

Finnick's funeral, 3 days after death

A crowd gathered around the casket containing a small fennec fox only known as Finnick as it snowed all around. Notably Nick, Judy, Clawhauser and some of his other friends were all there. It wasn't a very large crowd, but that didn't matter. Next to the casket, was the hole.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Finnick as he liked to be called." The priest began. "He may not have been the nicest citizen, nor a great family friend. But, he had a big heart for those who he knew personally and cared for those individuals despite being predator, or prey. Regardless of what species. He had a strong grip on reality and had a strong determination which led to his ways he cannot be blamed for."

Nick began to tear up at the words. To him, everything positive said about his best friend was true. All of it. Judy pulled her hood down and looked up at her fox friend, who was having quite the emotional moment.

"...And, any words about our dear friend, Finnick?" The priest asked.

"I'll start." Nick said as he kept his emotion away. "Finnick, was someone who _really_ cared for me, especially as a kid. He stuck up for me against bullies at school and wasn't afraid to teach em' a lesson. I actually considered him my dad a few times too. We'd hang out at and drink for a little bit whenever we wanted to or just mess around. I will, will always remember him and nobody will match up to his legacy." He finished and stepped away.

"I never really knew Finnick all that well, but despite his manners, he really was a good person inside. Even I saw that. It was unfortunate that he was murdered, but it wasn't his fault for being a fox. Especially a fennec." Judy stated.

"Like Judy, I didn't meet the guy very often but I ran into him when hanging out with these guys here. Finnick often would cuss but that only added to his personality, which is something I liked about the little dude." Ben said.

One of Finnick's cronies went up next. "Uh, we were really good uh, _business partners_ for a little while. He paid good, real good."

"Um, basically the everything he said." The other pointed at his accomplice.

"Very well, let us commence the burial." The four other mammals slowly lowered the coffin down into the hole, and placed it carefully.

They started to bury it afterwards. And soon what was all left, was the gravestone marked "FINNICK 1980-2017".

Nick dug into his pocket and found something that belonged to his best friend. He took the object out and looked at it; it was Finnick's van keys.

Nick approached the gravestone as the crowd cleared out and added it to the flowers and photos of him by it.

They walked away and approached Ben's large car and scrambled inside it. Nick began to tear up again, but the emotional force was too much and he began to cry while covering his eyes.

"Nick, this wasn't _your_ fault. You did what you thought was best." Judy tried to reassure him.

"But it was my fault! All of it!" Nick raged and punched the door over and over.

"Hey! Chill out before you break something!" Ben yelled from the driver's seat. Nick abruptly stopped.

"It was all my Goddamn fault. If I didn't become a cop then maybe this wouldn't of happened!" He cussed.

"It isn't your fault. Some idiots did that. Not you. You didn't kill him." She had a point.

"Fine." He began to calm down. "Drop me off at my place." Without casting a glance, Ben pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to Nick's new place.

As they drove along, Judy kept a good eye on her police partner, making sure he was okay. Nick only sat there, doing nothing. Not saying anything to anyone. It was complete silence the ride there.

10 minutes later, the car came to a stop next to an apartment complex. Nick reached up and opened the door and jumped out. Judy was about to follow him, but he put a paw out, stopping her.

"Don't follow me. I need time to think." The fox walked up to the apartment complex and entered the main entrance. He walked past reception and walked up the stairs, not giving a look at anyone who passed by. He reached his floor and walked down the hallway before coming up on his door number which read "304" on it.

He got out a key and unlocked it and pushed open the door and entered it and closed the door, locking it once again.

Inside was his small apartment. Much larger than Judy's but still slightly cramped. It was complete with a small bathroom, kitchen, living room and bedroom. The perfect size to a guy like him.

He threw off his coat and hung it up. He went to his bedroom door and opened it. Nick collapsed onto his bed and snuggled up into it's warm covers and fell asleep.

 **Short chapter, I know. I'm tired too. High school does that to you.**


	15. Time Waster

**Now the views are going back up... Odd. Anyways I need people to start reviewing, please? Shout out to thebludemon who managed to actually write a review unlike the rest of you greedy dirtbags.**

The alarm set at 5:30 AM starting beeping, waking up Nick on the bed next to it. Frustrated, he groped around for the "Off" switch as the beeping continued. After trying, he got angry and just unplugged the device from the wall, silencing the machine.

Nick tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep. To his dismay, he couldn't seem to fall back asleep much to his annoyance.

He groaned in disappointment after the sunlight hit the fox's face half an hour later. He groaned even more in frustration.

Eventually, Nick was defeated and decided to just get up for the day. He lazily walked out of his bedroom and entered the kitchen. He made some morning coffee and sat down on the couch and turned it on. First thing that was on was weather. They were calling for snow.

He scrolled through the channels, in hope of anything on, but of course, nothing caught his eye.

Nick reached for his phone and grabbed it. He turned it on and he got a text message. Obviously, it was from that dumb bunny.

"You ok? You didnt look well on the way back last night. Please dont let Fin get to you" It read. Finnick. He completely forgot what had happened yesterday.

This time, Nick wasn't depressed about it. He decided that it was best to move on. He can't live a life all depressed, right?

Nick did his best to flush out his former con-man and best friend from his mind. One thing was certain however; whoever murdered Finnick would pay.

He quickly texted a message back. "I wasn't. Fin dead isn't cool at all. I'm gonna find who did this, Judy." He used proper writing to show that he was being serious.

He sipped his coffee and got up and headed to his bedroom again and grabbed fresh clothes out of a drawer. He decided not to wear his regular green Hawaiian shirt and khakis for the day.

After getting his clothes, he went to the bathroom and proceeded to have a shower. Afterwards, he exited and dried himself before getting dressed and continued his morning routine.

After, he checked his phone and got a message back. "Woah nick. Tbh I think you gotta put it behind man"

"Do you seriously think I'm gonna let someone get away killing my best friend alive known since my childhood?"

"You have a point but please let the department work it out"

"And I'm gonna help out. One way or another."

"Ok ok"

"And what did that sheep say earlier?"

"Something about an old factory being used by the fox we saw at the deal but please at least get some help going in there"

She was right. It was best to have a little support going in. "Ok then. Gimme details after work at your place.

"Nick just take a break please also gtg work on shift ttyl" That was her final text at least for the morning. Nick was determined to find out where this fox was, and teach him a lesson.

ZPD HQ

"Yeah, he's been acting weird this morning. Look." Judy showed the overweight cheetah the fox's text messages.

"Probably should get going now. And remember! TTYL!" Ben shouted as Judy left for the police parking lot. As part of her regular work routine, she hopped inside the cruiser and started it up before driving off into city streets.

She noted of how strange it was without Nick's presence inside the vehicle. Usually he'd be telling her something cringeworthy by now if he was here.

She felt so weird. No partner to accompany her in the police work. She'd have to deal with it.

The car drove down the city streets like it usually did and stopped at a red light. At that moment, a red muscle car flew down the street. Without hesitation, Judy turned the lights on and pursued after the perpetrator.

The car took notice of the sirens and pulled over. Judy began to recognize the car and prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Please, please, please, please." She silently said and crossed her fingers as she got out and approached the car. The driver, her worst nightmare, was Nick's sloth buddy Flash.

"Hi there! Officer Hopps!" Judy tried to keep an enthusiastic expression on her face.

"Hello... Officer... Hopps..." He said very slowly.

"Today I've pulled you-"

"How... Was... Your... Day?" He cut her off as usual.

"It's okay so far, now I've pulled you over a second time for speeding. Can I have ID please?"

"Sure." Flash slowly got out his wallet. It made Judy wonder how he was able to drive the car at high speeds."

Minutes seemed like hours for the rabbit. Eventually, Flash handed her his ID. She headed back and ran his info, expecting no warrants for arrest. Of course, there were no flags on his ID or plate.

She gave Flash back his ID and wrote him a fine. "Next time, watch your speed." Judy looked sternly at the sloth, who said nothing. "Next time I catch you, you're license is being suspended!"

He slowly took the ticket and rolled up the window and took off. Judy noticed it was brighter out and hopped back in her cruiser. She checked the time that read 11:25 AM on it. That sloth had wasted hours of her time and she didn't even notice.

 **Decided to add Flash in here because why not? Also our review goal is 30!**


	16. Stress

**Oh my gosh! I updated! Well, I'm feeling great tonight and decided to write a chapter to show that the story isn't dead!**

"Maybe I _do_ need to take a break." Nick sighed as he talked on the phone.

"Well you should! Don't let Finnick's passing away affect you too much, Nicky." His mother suggested. "Just relax. You're too stressed."

He sat down on the couch. "Yeah... I am. I'll figure something out."

"You're off work for a whole month so why don't you take a visit to the country for a bit? It's nice out there." The older vixen suggested once more.

"I'll think about it, Mom. Listen, I gotta go. Bye and love you!" He hung up the phone before getting a response despite being slightly rude.

He got up and grabbed a cup of water and went over to the window. Nick admired the sight of Zootopia, the city he's lived in his whole life. It never seemed to change. Not to him. Not to anybody.

The fox still couldn't get Finnick out of his head. The whole scene, and that remarkable fox from the deal. One thing Nick knew for sure, was that fox was connected to his friend's murder one way or another and he would get payback.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Nick." An all too familiar voice responded.

"Hey, Carrots. What do you want?" He asked calmly.

"A chat. One that's face-to-face."

"Why can't we chat now? Something wrong talkin' with the phone or what?" Nick asked.

"Um, I don't _feel_ right just talking on the phone." She explained. "Besides, it's about Finnick and the other guys from the deal that are linked to Fin's death so come on over to Pizza-Pizza by the station. I'm on lunch break."

"See you in ten." Nick hung up and tucked the cellphone into his pocket and grabbed his coat before exiting the nice looking apartment. He took the elevator down to ground floor and called a taxi.

He waited as it snowed in the streets until the cab arrived. It pulled up next to him. He hoped the driver wouldn't refuse service.

He opened the back door and enter the cab. "Hey! Are you Nick Wilde?" The driver asked, astonished.

"Yeah. Now I'll need to head over to the Pizza-Pizza by the ZPD HQ."

"On a date with that rabbit girl?" Nick blushed a little.

"Doubt it. Carrots only wants to quickly chat. Not date. Besides, she's on work break right now."

"Oh, okay then." They pulled back into the street and started driving.

"Heard your lil' bro or someone like that died the other day." He said.

"Yep. Fin's gone. Got pushed off a roof and onto the street." Nick stated. "Hasn't been the same since."

"That's because you're going through PTSD. Post traumatic stress disorder." He answered. Nick shrugged.

"Guess so." The car drove down the street and past the huge skyscrapers that made up the Downtown part of the city. The rest of the ride remained silent until the car pulled up to the restaurant.

"Well, here are you go, man." Nick handed him the money. "Good luck." He shut the door and walked up to the restaurant which luckily wasn't too busy. Hopefully no fake Nicks were around too.

He took a deep breath and entered. Instantly the fox's nose was greeted by the smell of food all around. He looked around and saw Judy sitting at one of the tables patiently. He approached it and sat down.

"Starting to think you weren't gonna show up. Only fifteen minutes until break's over." Judy sighed of relief.

"You should know city traffic by now."

"I should but I've lived in the country for too long. So anyways, I got the location of whoever that killed Finnick and please, please, let me handle it." She looked up at him.

"No guarantees. I'm still a little pissed." He said.

"I know. I know. Tomorrow we'll make out move against these people. I won't stand down until Fin's avenged."

"How many people will there be in both sides?" He asked.

"I'll bring a squad but I only know a couple of guys that are supposedly on the criminal side. Um, the couple of sheep excluding Josh, someone called 'Dark', guess that's a nickname and a 'Dr. Robotnik.'" She answered.

"Just be careful out there. Don't wanna lose anymore friends then I already have."

"You know me Nick. I'm fine. We've been through plenty together. Tomorrow's no exception."

 **Yeah, short chapter. Also I'm sorry for calling you guys greedy dirtbags. I'm impatient.**


	17. Starting The Operation

**I'm back and updating! Yay! On an important notice, please review you guys. Haven't gotten one in a while and they are what keep this story going.**

"All officers participating in today's assignment please make your way to the main briefing room, please." The intercom came on.

"Well, time to get to work." Nick said. He had decided to help out with the murder case much to his fellow officers' surprise. Everyone thought he would take a break after Finnick's death, but apparently not.

"Please, Nick, don't do anything stupid. I know Finnick died, but _please_ don't try anything against the chief's word." Judy begged.

"No guarantees, Carrots. No guarantees whatsoever. I do what needs to be done." He stated as they _walked_ towards the stairs.

"I'm just... _scared._ Whoever the buyer was from the deal, well they're not messing around from what we know.

He looked down at her with a reassuring smile as they walked down the flights of stairs downwards. "I don't blame ya'. Not one bit."

"So what're you gonna do once we find _him?_ Go berser as if you were savage?" She asked.

"Eh, not really. I'm not a cannibal, Fluff."

"You almost ate me."

"It wasn't on purpose. You know that."

"I'm kidding." They reached the main level and swung open the door and entered the hallway. Nick was happily greeted by different officers as they passed by.

"Hey, bro!" Someone called from behind. Nick and Judy both turned to see someone. A tiger. "Thought you were off for a month."

"Oh, um, I don't wanna take my vacation days yet. This operation going down today is really important to me. My friend died and the guys we're taking down were involved, so it's like a payback type thing." Nick replied.

"I get it. Don't get killed."

"I won't. See you later!" The police duo continued their way to the briefing room just ahead. Judy took a few deep breaths before entering the room, where a bunch of officers were sitting at desks. Luckily the two weren't late for the briefing.

They took their seats in the oversized chairs and waited patiently as the others messed around.

5 minutes later, Chief Bogo stepped into the room, shutting up everyone all at once. "Alright!" He called. "Today we are doing a SWAT style operation in the old factory where supposed criminal activity is centered. These perpetrators we are dealing with are murderers. They are deemed highly dangerous and caution is to be used. There is one fox, one dressed in bright red and black according to descriptions we've gotten. He is a mandatory arrest and if anyone arrested him, they get a promotion. Understood?"

Everybody got up and saluted. "YES SIR!" They all barked.

"Then let's get going." Everyone proceeded to exit the room and to the locker rooms, where all got suited up in SWAT gear. They exited and went to the back parking lot and entered their jet black SUVs. Luckily this time Judy wasn't squashed again.

The cars pulled out and drove towards their destination. The ride there wasn't too long before parking a block away from the factory.

Everyome jumped out as Nick admired himself in the gear. "Check me out, Carrots!"

"Weird being so suited up like this. Whatever, let's get our weapons from the back." Judy said. They went to the back of their vehicles and retrieved their weapons.

"Grenades? I'm taking some of those!" He grabbed a few. Nick eyed an M4A1 assault rifle and took it before anyone else could.

"Everyone all good?" Their radios kicked on.

"Affirmative."

"10-4."

"Yup."

"All good here."

"You have the go ahead. Check the perimeter before entering." They all acknowledged and made their way to the old factory.

Everyome got to the old gates and pushed them open and into the factory grounds. "Half of you come with me!" Someone ordered.

"Go with the other group, Fluff." She obeyed and joined it.

"We'll be heading to the east side of the area. Check for movement." Everyone moved forwards while taking a few glances all around.

"This place is huge." Someone said.

"Place is perfect for criminals to be hiding out at. Abandoned, and plenty of space." Another acknowledged.

"Team 2, we're getting movement detected somewhere from the roof. Do you hear that?" All stopped and listened. There was some kind of cranking noise from the roof, followed by different noises that didn't sound familiar.

The team leader was about to speak into their radio, but a light was seen from the top before some kind of flying object revealed itself and flew down. Nick saw closely enough that in the cockpit was that same fox.

"You again?" He asked.

"Land that thing!"

"Surrender yourself!" The confused officers yelled. The fox made a sleeping gesture. "Past your bedtime, kiddies! _Now to tuck you in!_ "

 **And there's your chapter so thank you for reading it!**


	18. Prisoners

**Looks like we're getting back on track with updates now. Also, I'm gonna push you guys to review because I haven't gotten any since earlier this month. It ain't that hard.**

The officers raised their weapons at the vehicle, but an explosion went off. Nick was thrown to a wall, his vision blurry as screams were heard and gunfire went off.

The radio was going off like crazy from the other team who hadn't been hit just yet. The only thing Nick could see were his fellow officers being attacked by android like machines as maniacal laughter was heard. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

Team 2

"What the Hell are those things!?" Someone screamed. They all raised their weapons towards the onslaught before being attacked by what appeared to be metallic animals. The same ones used in the bank robbery from before.

"Team 2, what is your status?!" Dispatch asked frantically as everyone began firing their weapons.

"We're being attacked by robot-things!" Judy barked into the radio as she took cover.

"10-9, we didn't catch that." She got frustrated before ducking out of cover and firing at the androids but also noticed how many of her team members had gone down.

Some of the officers nearby were hit by bullets. Being the smart bunny she was, she dropped to the ground and feigned death, hoping they thought she was dead.

She cursed at herself mentally for going face-first into dirt and prayed to God that she would live. She prayed Nick was alive too as footsteps were heard. Judy was flipped over, to be greeted at the sight of one android, an otter, which didn't hesitate to land a punch into her face, knocking her out cold.

Unknown location, unknown time

Nick started to stir as he was dragged down a strange metallic hallway by two androids. "Ah, hey! Lemme go!" He squirmed but that didn't help. For him, it's no use whatsoever.

They stopped at a door, and opened it. There, the two threw the fox in and the door slid shut. Nick got up and began pounding on it and shouting, but soon gave up. Defeated, he sat down next to the wall and noticed that he had been stripped of his body armour and utility belt.

"Please, let this be a dream..." He pinched himself, but nothing happened.

A peculiar noise made his ears shoot up. He looked around and noticed a strange looking camera that started taking pictures, blinding him constantly. Angry, he gave the finger and it stopped shortly after.

The door of the cell opened, and someone else was thrown in. It was Judy.

"C-Carrots?" He asked. Her body was limp and unmoving. He rushed over to her and tried to shake her awake. He began to think the worst had happened but Judy began to stir and awaken. Her eyelids slowly opened.

"Nick? W-where _are_ we?" She asked, looking around and wiping blood from her lip.

"I... don't know. A jail cell, I guess." He said. "My back hurts too."

"I got a metal punch to the face. How do you think I'm feeling?" She asked.

"Not good."

"Bingo." They talked a little more and started to get used to the cell they were trapped in. It just might be their new permanent home.

While the two were talking, two individuals had plans for Judy and Nick. Only one had his doubts.

The door slid open again, drawing both of their attention and looked at the person standing there. It wasn't a mammal species that they new of, and had an intimidating appearance.

"Well, I've heard plenty about you _two._ What's the deal behind that?" Nobody gave an answer. "Ah, doesn't matter anyways. You two are coming with me, so you be nice."

"Uh, what the heck are you supposed to be?" Nick asked, pointing.

"Me? I'll let you guess because I don't think my species isn't hard to guess, especially by those who have the exact same species on their world." He said, staring up at the ceiling. "Anyways, you two come with me. Don't even think about running, because you won't get far." Nick still didn't think he was any species from Earth, too tall and has a weird appearance.

Two guards motioned for them to come, and without any choices left, they followed. "So who are you?" Nick asked as they walked down the large hallway.

"I'm Dark. All you need to know."

"Okay, I'm-"

"Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps." Dark cut him off. They stopped for a moment.

"How'd you know that?" He stopped and turned to face the fox and rabbit.

"Oh, _please._ Who doesn't know you?" He had a point there. Judy cleared her throat.

"Good point, but I hope you know that you won't get away kidnapping us. The ZPD will find us at any cost." Dark laughed.

"You got a beautiful city here, lot's of stuff to occupy them. After today, I can't even think of any reason why they would try looking for you again. Ever." He gave a stern stare before continuing to walk ahead. On the way to their unknown destination, both kept their mouth shut.

They stopped at a door and opened it. Inside the room were weird mechanical objects and other devices. There was a control panel that looked like it was out of a sci-fi movie and a bizarre marking on them. Nick looked over to notice the same strange marking on the shoulder of Dark's outfit, only except it was a skull shape.

"Both of you on those." He pointed to two circles on the floor. Above them was an object with a vent on it. Both obeyed and stepped on them as their captor went over to the control panel. "And for your knowledge, I'm a hedgehog thank you very much."

A glass cylinder came down, trapping the duo. Nick began to think about what species Dark really was despite what he thought, Dark really was just an abnormally tall hedgehog not native to Earth.

With Judy, she realized what was happening. They were gonna be rodents for testing something. Something bad.

 **Got school tomorrow so if a chapter doesn't go up, you know why.**


	19. The Luckiest Fox And Rabbit Ever

**Here's part one of tonight's double upload. I wanna keep us on track from now on although there still will be cancelations every now and then so always be sure to check my profile if it is.**

Nick stared intently out the glass cylinder that had trapped him and Judy. He only gave a glare of hatred, but his captor only gave a mocking smile back, adding to the hatred. Both were gonna be test subjects for whatever sinister was hatching up.

They were done for. All hope was lost. They seemed nothing other than rendered dead.

The door opened, revealing Nick's worst enemy. His emerald eyes caught the sight of him, and Nick threw a fit. He began snarling and punching at the glass as the the two antagonists talked and took notice of his rage.

First a bank robbery, a drug deal, a confrontation, Finnick's murder, and the attacks on their teammates.

Judy also observed Nick's rage. She desperately wanted him to calm down, but nothing she could do would help as Nick smashed into the glass which held up without even a crack.

Then they stopped chatting and Dark gave a wave goodbye while still giving that same smile and pressed a button before the two left the room. Judy expected to see some kind of gas slowly leak out of the overhead vents, but they heard sputtering noises coming from the control panel. Sparks flew out from it.

The two both jumped in joy at the sight, but we're still trapped. That's when Nick remembered that he had claws. He unsheathed them and began cutting out a hole. It was lucky the glass wasn't too thick. Five minutes of cutting had resulted in success.

The hole was just barely big enough for him to slide through and began cutting out a hole for his friend. Once cut and the glass fell out, she too escaped.

"Okay, what now?" Judy asked.

"We gotta get outta here, dumb bunny!" He said. The two took a look down the long hallway, and luckily, no one was in sight. The duo were in luck.

Nick slowly exited the room, listening and looking for anything that could be a potential danger to them both. He motioned for her to come. Without warning, they silently darted quietly down alongside the wall, being very cautious since they didn't know the way out.

As they moved on, something caught Nick's eye. It was another door that was open. His entire body felt strange at the sight. Inside was a wooden desk and other objects on it. "Carrots!" He whispered and pointed.

"What?" She asked.

"I have a feeling there's something bad in there. I wanna check it out."

"This ain't the time. We gotta go."

"Please? It'll be real quick."

"Fine." Nick ran over to the the door and checked for anyone inside. It was empty. He again motioned for his friend.

They slowly entered and looked around again. It was some sort of office from what the two could tell. Nick approached the desk and noticed something very peculiar. It was an old book that said "JOURNAL" on it. He looked at Judy and showed her the book.

"We should probably take this. It'll give the ZPD some background info on this guy." Nick suggested.

"Good idea, let's keep poking around. Might be some more useful stuff in here." They nodded at eachother and looked around. After a few minutes, Judy found something of interest.

"Nick, come look at this." The rabbit hissed over to the fox on the other side of the room. She showed him the strange looking device.

"What's that?" He asked, analyzing the strange object.

"Dunno but there's a note next to it." Judy picked the note up and read it. "Nobody except Combine Commander Dark Robotnik and Advisors are permitted to use this transponder without special permission. Opening a portal with this transponder without permission will lead to severe consequences."

They both knew what needed to be done. Nick grabbed the journal and they left in a hurry, but strange voices were heard. The police duo ducked back into the room and hid as two vocoded voices coming from two people down the hall.

Two figures walked by the room, but Nick and Judy still hid in the room until the voices were out of earshot. "Alright, all clear!"

They eventually made it out of the secret underground base beneath the factory and debated on where to go once on the street.

"Maybe your place? Nobody really knows where you live." Judy suggested.

"Nah, it won't work out. Maybe my mom's place?"

"Eh, screw it. No one knows your mother, so maybe we'll have better chances hiding there."

"You got a point."

At the underground Combine base

A very, very agitated Dark was staring at two holes in the glass of the test chambers, which implied that the two test subjects had escaped because of a faulty control panel.

He walked out of the room with an angry glare on his face. The transponder used for calling the invasion was missing, and his journal was gone too.

He heard his "accomplice" coming down the hall. "The subjects escaped." Ivo informed.

"I've heard. And I'm blaming YOU for this!"

"Me? I did nothing."

"I told you to keep watch after we were done talking, and obviously you _didn't_." His blood was practically boiling. The anger in his voice made the older fox flinch a little.

"We'll get two other subjects to use." Robotnik said calmly. That set him off.

"And that's not gonna solve the fact that THE TRANSPONDER HIS GONE!" He pushed the fox onto the wall. "It's clear this partnership isn't working out. The deal's off. Now get out.

 **Shout out to kodyax for being the first follower in ages and stay tuned for another chapter tonight**.


	20. Back In Time

**Here's the second chapter for tonight! Hope you guys enjoy and if you aren't familiar with Sonic, this chapter may confuse you.**

"Alrighty, this is my mom's place here. She's old so you gotta respect that." Nick pointed to the beautiful white panelled house.

"Thanks, _mom._ As if I already wasn't taught to respect my elders." Judy mocked.

"Shut up." He retorted as they approached the porch of the house. "Okay, she should be home last time I checked." Nick opened up the screen door and opened the second door and stepped inside.

"Hello!" An old voice called.

"Hey, mom. How's life treating you today?" He asked as the old vixen made her appearance. She kissed him on the cheek before saying hello to his police partner.

"Just fine, and you must be... Judy! Is that your name?" She asked.

"Heheh, uh yeah. And you are?"

"Martha Wilde. It's nice meeting you." She smiled at her and shook paws.

"Is it okay that I'm here?" Judy asked out of uncertainty l

"If Nicky's fine with you here, than so am I. Now make go yourselves at home." Martha ushered the two. Nick showed her around the house quickly before coming upstairs.

"... And here's my room. If I end up staying overnight, I sleep in here." He opened the door and showed Judy around his bedroom. "It's been my bedroom since being a kid."

"That long huh? Years seem to go by too fast, I swear." They had a laugh for a moment before Nick pulled out the old journal and dusted it off.

"Well, I guess it's time to see who we're dealing with." He said and opened the book to it's first page. "Entry one. It's only been a few days since I was created, and here I am trying to practise my writing a little bit. The professor suggested that I start writing about my life so someone else can reflect on it." The fox read.

"Created?" She raised a brow.

"If I had to guess, he wasn't born the natural way. Maybe he's like an experiment or something. We'll find out."

As they read the entries, nothing interesting caught their eye, other than Dark was a military experiment of some kind, and had a brother who turned out being a success and was bullied for it.

"Entry thirty-one. I've heard from the other scientists that the professor is creating another synthetic experiment called "Artificial Chaos". Nobody's been giving me an actual answer, and I mean nobody on this space station. Maybe another "Ultimate lifeform" project? I'm dealing with one Shadow already. I don't need two harassing me..."

Flashback: Space Colony ARK, over 50 years ago

"How's the process going?" An old man in a white lab coat with a large white moustache asked.

"We have the life support devices on the specimens which is keeping them alive. They're all liquid based, much like the real Chaos." The scientist informed.

"Good, good. If anything goes wrong, hit the kill switch. We don't want anybody to get hurt." The professor clarified. "So far, this is looking to be my third successful piece of work. The people down on the planet will think of me as their saviour..." The older man said to himself. He exited the lab and went over to the viewing area, where a beautiful planet was just out the window.

Meanwhile in the laboratory, where dozens of specimens were being held, the Artificial Chaos beings inside large tubes of liquid all over the lab were stirring. They were maturing. They were growing. They had violent intentions. They were too similar to Chaos.

One little boy got a little too curious of the creatures inside the tubes. He tapped the glass and giggled, but all he got back was a laser that flew out of the glass, shattering it and causing gallons of the strange liquid to flow everywhere, and floating above was the artificial being.

Being intelligent, it shot it's laser at the glass containing it's fellow beings, flooding the entire lab as scientists rushed to see what had happened.

Once the Artificial Chaos had caught sight of the humans, they open fired. Screams echoed throughout the space station as everyone realized that the worst-case scenario has happened. The intercom came on. "All guards arm up and get to the main lab ASAP! There has been an accident. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!"

Soldiers were heard shouting and running down the halls in response to the intercom message as everyone else hid from the monsters.

Outside, ships containing GUN soldiers docked and unloaded troops into the ARK. Once regrouped, the brave soldiers began searching for the experiments which were now all over the station. They had their weapons propped up and checked every angle.

"Over here!" Someone called, before screams were heard. The artificial being showed itself, and all the soldiers fired their weapons at the half cyborg half water creature, but the bullets did nothing, and were caught in the liquidy substance that formed its body.

Over on the other side of the station, a girl with blonde hair and a brilliant blue dress had witnessed the whole event. She ran as fast as she possibly could to the only person that could protect her; Shadow.

She ran crying to his room, and banged on it until it opened. She ran inside. Shadow, was confused to why she was crying and the emergency intercom message was given out. He had never seen her like this before. Something was certainly wrong.

"What's going on?" He looked up at his friend.

"G-Grandfather's experiments have gone b-berserk! Please Shadow, stop the madness!" She cried as the black and red hedgehog caught a look of determination, and exited the room.

The next thing everyone witnessed, was the Ultimate Lifeform destroy all the rogue Artificial Chaos within ten minutes.

The next day, the causalities were 38 deaths and over 97 injured. The professor's reputation has gone out the window as well.

"Wonder what Gerald's next huge invention is after what happened yesterday." a scientist said to the individual working behind him as he inspected a robotic piece of an Artificial Chaos.

A much younger Dark turned and looked at the piece, before glancing at the planet through the glass. "Yeah! I wonder..." He responded as an idea popped into his head.

End of flashback

 **Now you know a little bit about Dark now. Hope you enjoyed!**


	21. Overthinking It

**Wow, an update for the first time in two weeks! Isn't that great? Also the note will stay up for the time being.**

 **Message to anon reviewer: You didn't exactly read the note correctly. I said reviews and tests at** **school** , **not story reviews.**

The two flipped through the old book, reading and reading more and more of how an innocent boy became a terrifying monster. It seemed abstract to the duo.

First, he was on a space station until a military invasion of some kind happened and he got sent down to the planet and got held in suspended animation for 30 years before being let out and out of rage, use a teleporter of some kind. That's when Dark became cruel and horrible like the person Nick & Judy already saw him as.

They also read on something called "The Combine". Those words seemed to reoccurr in their minds. Whatever it was, it wasn't good and Dark was definitely associated to whatever it was.

"I think that's enough storytime for today. We've been reading for like an hour." He said, out of breath.

"Yeah. We probably should get this thing to the Chief." Judy suggested, pulling out the strang object from her back pocket.

"Are you kidding Carrots!?" Nick shouted in disbelief. "He won't believe a word we say. I'm betting on it." He crossed his arms.

"It's worth a try, Nick." She stared into his mesmerizing emerald eyes for a moment before glancing at the transponder once more. He sighed.

"Fine. But we gotta make it real quick. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Yeah..." With a look of determination, she put it back in her pocket and left the room with her police partner right behind.

With a wave goodbye to Nick's mother and out the door they headed. Both officers kept a watchful eye out for the one they dreaded most. "We're a hunted target out here, Fluff."

"Gee, thanks Nick! Never knew that." Judy sarcastically replied much to the fox's annoyance.

At Martha Wilde's

Strange looking soldiers tore through the old woman's house. She was confused to what was going on. "E-excuse me? What's going on?" She asked in confusion.

"Your son and I have have a little problem." A voice answered. Martha turned and looked at the strange mammal.

"What'd he do?" She asked.

"Let's just say he _stole_ two very important objects from me. Any chance you know where he could be?"

"He's a police officer. He would never steal!" She protested.

"Really?" He gave an intense look. "Then what's that book sitting on the table?" He pointed to the coffee table.

"That wasn't there before." He laughed a little.

"Exactly. You're right. That _wasn't_ there before, and I'm taking it back." The odd mammal snagged the book. Another soldier reported back stating something about a transponder that wasn't present in the house. He blew a sigh of frustration before him and the group of soldiers left.

With Dark, he wasn't having the best day ever. In fact, it had to be one of the worst he's had in a while. First that fox comes along, claiming he's some sort of mastermind, then those two test subjects escape with the Combine transponder. Without that one object, he and his forces were completely stranded.

Thinking of that cocky cop made Dark think about the things he hated most. Rebellion, the G.U.N forces that took away the people he called family. And that...

He began to get angry, but quickly calmed himself.

Losing the transponder was just a setback that could be solved easily. Just kill Nick and take it back. That's all that needed to be done. It wasn't hard to kill someone. Dark killed way more dangerous things before so a mere fox was no big deal.

"Sir!" A vocoded voice shouted, interrupting his thoughts. "Reports confirm Nick Wilde is approximately 6 blocks way and headed toward ZPD HQ."

"Oh, um, good. We'll apprehend him. Kill if necessary. Just get the thing and bring it to me. I need to RTB and think." He replied hazily.

Dark whipped out his favourite butterfly knife and examined the blade. For some reason, seeing that blade just cleared his thoughts. No one ever knew why.

He headed over to the strange looking vehicle in front and entered it. It drove opposite from the other vehicles who were headed right toward the city's two best heroes.

 **There's an update for you. I wanna get up to 28 reviews tonight and I promise a chapter should go up tomorrow evening.**


	22. NOTE: This Story & Announcements

**Hey guys, I know this story is pretty much dead, and yes, I admit that. I have good and bad news concerning this story and Ambition as well.**

 **First off, let's start with the bad news. Because I never actually developed a plot for Vengeance and went at it in a freestyle kind of way, the plot is really bad and it was developed as I went from chapter to chapter, messing the whole story up to the point where I couldn't think of any good ideas/plots.**

 **Because of that, Vengeance** **will not** **be continued but I will keep it up however.**

 **For the good news, I am intending on rewriting Ambition so it's a little more realistic and Nick isn't a complete Eggman clone. (Yes, "Ivo" will be going under a major redesign as well.) Also, there will be some new things added to Ambition's story such as Nick's life after leaving the ZPD, etc. There also will be a new story added on top of it, almost like a proper sequel. The rewritten version will be its own separate story.**

 **The redone version will likely start being written around November. Close to Ambition's one year anniversary.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say to you guys, and if anyone here is reading Dark's backstory and why I haven't updated in over a month, it's because I'm busy** **working on an old resurrected project of mine. I'll try to update, though.**

 **Also don't expect any Wildehopps from me anymore.**

 **If you are from Critics United and decide to pester me about this little note, you'll be ignored.**

 **EDIT: Venomheart, you might as well just ignore me instead of wasting your time. I posted this note for a few reasons. And no, I don't only post notes if you're wondering.**


End file.
